


The End of the Tunnel

by darthenna



Series: Through Hell and Back [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Agent 007 Juan, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BAMF David, BAMF Olalla, Chelsea FC, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, M/M, Minor Violence, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Redemption, Revenge, Still Going to Hell, Villain Chelsea Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando tries to get over what has happened, but some people don't want him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at the footballkink2 as a sequel to the Nightmare at Cobham.

Only when Fernando was fast asleep and David had gulped down a glass of strong alcohol the whole situation dawned on him. It was so absurd, unbelievable and terrifying that he refused to comprehend it. He didn't know how he was going to go to training the next day and not to punch those bastards on the face. 

Fernando had jerked up soon after falling asleep and run to the bathroom. He had spent over an hour there, before David had convinced him to go out and go to sleep. He had been rinsing his mouth and cleaning himself judging by the sounds. When he had finally gone out, his eyes were bloodshot and he couldn't walk properly. 

"Nando, are you sure you don't need a doctor?" David had asked carefully. 

"N-no," Fernando had answered quickly, "There-there isn't much, uh... blood." 

His face had flushed and he had closed his eyes. 

"Uh, fine," David had said, "Then go to sleep now." 

He had wisely decided not to go to the guest bedroom and to sleep on the couch in case Fernando needed anything. He wasn't wrong. Fernando's whimpers woke him up from his sleep in the middle of the night. When he went to see what was wrong, the Spaniard jerked up with a scream. David ran to him and switched on the lampshade. 

"It's okay, Fernando, take a deep breath. Everything's fine," he tried to calm his teammate down. 

Fernando tried to sit up and yelped with pain. He was looking around terrified and jerked away when David tried to touch him. 

"Where am I?" he tried to shout, but it came out as a mere whisper. 

"You're in my house. Calm down and drink this," David said giving him a glass of water. 

Fernando gulped it down hungrily and gave the glass back to David with trembling hand. His eyes filled with tears suddenly. 

"It wasn't a dream," he whispered, "It really happened." 

He looked at David, as though hoping that he would deny it, would tell him that it was just a nightmare. 

David sighed. "Lie down, Nando," he said, "Try to sleep." 

Fernando seemed to calm down and closed his eyes, but not a minute had passed when he again let out a muffled sob. 

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, "I just-I can't..." 

He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes and curled up under the blanket, but David saw that he was still shaking from silent sobs. 

David squeezed his shoulder gently. "Fernando... It's over." 

"Sorry, I can't even stop... God, I'm so useless," the striker cried. 

"No, Fernando, it's perfectly normal," David said, though he didn't even now what was perfectly normal in these cases. 

"No," Fernando sobbed, "David, there was a moment when I didn't even fight. I just did what they told me." He covered his face with his hands in shame. "I'm not strong. If I were, this wouldn't have happened to me. If I was stronger, I could have fought them off and not surrender. Why me? Tell me, David, why me? It couldn't have happened to anyone else. Just me. Because I'm not strong enough. I'm weak!" He spat out the last word as though it was venomous. "They were all laughing at me. They were..." He bit his hand not to wail loudly. 

David didn't know what to do, how to make it better. So he put his hand on Fernando's head like he used to do before the matches. The Spaniard fell silent immediately and then started laughing. David let out a sigh of relief and laughed with him, but when Fernando didn't stop and hysterical notes appeared in his laughter, David began to worry. There were tears in Fernando's eyes and David couldn't understand if he was still laughing or crying again. He waited until the striker's laughter/crying subdued and he fell exhausted on the pillow. 

"I'm sorry, so sorry, David," he mumbled so quietly that at first David didn't make out the words. "It's so pathetic. No wonder everyone laughed." 

"You're not pathetic, neither useless, Nando. Now you'll stop pitying yourself and get a grip. I'll bring you camomile tea and you'll sleep calmly," David said. 

He made the tea quickly and went back wondering if Fernando had already fallen asleep, but the striker's eyes snapped open in fear as soon as he entered. 

"It's just me," David smiled, "I made tea for you." 

"Sorry about earlier," Fernando said looking down. 

"You don't have to be sorry. Drink this. It will help you sleep." 

Fernando nodded and took the mug obediently. Suddenly he gasped looking up to David. 

"Did you call Olalla?" he asked worried. 

"Yeah, told her we'd gone drinking and you're so wasted you're snoring on my couch," David answered casually, "Though I don't think she believed me." 

Fernando sighed relieved. "Thank you," he said quietly, "You saved my life." 

"Your wife was going to kill you?" David joked. 

Fernando smiled sadly. "I don't know what would have happened, if you hadn't found me," he said. 

"No problem, Nando." 

"Don't know what I'm going to tell her," he said throwing his head back and closing his eyes, "What I'm going to tell everyone. How I'm going to face _them_." 

"Listen, Nando," David said, "Tomorrow you can't go to training, obviously. Write a message to Benitez and I'll send it in the morning. The day after we don't have a training and the next day you'll go and show those bastards that no matter what they do, they can't break you," David said. 

"Not sure if I can," Fernando murmured. 

"I'll help you," David assured him covering Fernando. 

It didn't take the striker long to fall asleep again.

~~~

In the morning Fernando woke up feeling like every nerve of his body was on fire. He groaned and tried to sit his muscles barely obeying him. On the nightstand next to the bed he found a note from David: _"Breakfast is in the kitchen. I sent the message to the coach in the morning. Wait for me, I'll take you home after training. I also left some painkillers on the nightstand if you need them."_

__Fernando got up afraid he wouldn't be able to walk, but thankfully his legs didn't betray him. He wolfed down the breakfast David had left for him, but didn't take the medicine. The pain was bearable, especially compared to what he'd been subjected to the day before. Only a day? He couldn't believe it had happened just yesterday or had happened at all. If it wasn't for the pain, he would think it had been just a nightmare. But it was real and Fernando had to accept it and learn to live with it. David was right. There was no use in wallowing in self-pity. He couldn't let it destroy him. But only the thought that he had to see them again, meet them every day, play with them, pretend that nothing had happened made him want to curl into ball and never leave the house._ _

__Immersed in his thoughts he hadn't even heard how David opened the door and entered. He just jumped up startled when David called him._ _

__"Oh, sorry, didn't want to scare you," David said, "How are you, Nando?"_ _

__"Fine," Fernando said, "I mean better. How was the training?"_ _

__David shrugged. "As usual."_ _

__"Did anyone..." Fernando swallowed, "Did anyone ask about me?"_ _

__"Umm... Rafa. He asked Juan what had happened to you and Juan said that you were feeling unwell."_ _

__Fernando smirked sadly. "Of course Juan would know."_ _

__David sighed. "Do you want me to take you home?" he asked._ _

__Fernando looked at him. "I don't know," he whispered, "I don't know what to do. My wife has called me three times this morning, not to count the sixteen calls and seven messages she left me yesterday. I didn't answer, because I don't know what to tell her."_ _

__"Okay, listen here," David said, "Yesterday I dragged you with me and poured you drink after drink, so in the end you had to stay in my house. Understand?"_ _

__"Thanks, David," Fernando whispered._ _

__"Now tell me what we're going to do. You can stay here as much as you want or I can take you home or to hospital. Just tell me what you want."_ _

__"I guess I'd better go home," Fernando sighed._ _

__"Your wish is my command," David said bowing comically._ _

____

~~~

"If you want, we'll go to the training together the day after tomorrow," David suggested, when they were already next to Fernando's building.

Fernando nodded. 

"Okay, I'll pick you up in the morning," David said. 

"Thank you so much for everything," Fernando said, "I don't know what I'd have done without you." 

"Stop thanking me, Nando, you're making me feel bad." 

"Okay," Fernando smiled, "See you later."

~~~

Fernando opened the door with his key and quietly slipped in. At first he thought there was no one at home, but then he heard Nora's ringing laughter from the living room. His legs carried him towards his daughter's voice, he pushed the door open and froze on the doorstep. On the sofa together with laughing Nora was sitting his best friend... ex-best friend - Juan Mata.

Fernando had to clutch at the doorknob for support, as all the memories of the previous day came crushing down on him. Juan saw him too and stopped laughing at once. He seemed scared as though he'd seen a ghost. Nora turned her head back and her eyes lit up, when she saw her father. 

"Daddy," she cried running to Fernando, "Where have you been? I missed you." 

Only when she started tugging at Fernando's pants, the striker came out from his stupor and hugged his daughter lifting her up and pressing her tightly to his chest, as if she was his only anchor to life. "Where is mommy?" he asked kissing Nora's temple. 

"Olalla's gone to an appointment with Leo's doctor, the nanny couldn’t come, so she asked me..." Juan started, but Fernando silenced him with a fierce look. 

"I was talking with my daughter," he hissed. 

"Daddy, are you angry with uncle Juan?" Nora whispered. 

"No, no, sweetie, I'm not angry," Fernando lied, "Look, I've got a great idea. Do you know what we're going to do?" 

Nora shook her head, but her eyes sparkled excitedly. 

"You're going to prepare all your toys and when they are ready, we'll have the greatest toy tea party ever," Fernando said putting her down. 

Nora let out a deafening shriek which was supposed to express her happiness. 

"I'll be quick, daddy," she promised running to her room. 

When she was gone, Fernando turned his gaze to Juan who was still sitting on the sofa unable to meet Fernando's eyes. 

"Get the fuck out," Fernando said. He intended to sound threatening, but it came out hurt and tired. 

Juan finally looked at him and his blue eyes were immensely sad. "Fer, I..." he said hoarsely. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." Fernando repeated. The threat was more evident this time. 

Juan got up from the sofa and approached the door. Fernando moved aside to let him pass, but apparently he did it too quickly, because Juan cringed. 

"Nando, I'm so sorry," he whispered. 

"I know, you told me that yesterday," Fernando spat. 

Juan flinched as though he'd been hit. "Fer, I know you won't ever forgive me and I don't even have a right to ask for forgiveness, but I just want you to know that I really feel very bad," he croaked. 

"You feel bad," Fernando repeated, "Wow. I wouldn't know how it feels, would I? I have no reason to feel bad." 

"I'm sorry," Juan said again lowering his head. 

"Listen to me now," Fernando growled, "You're right. I hate you and will never forgive you. For everyone... unconcerned nothing has happened and we're still friends. But I'm warning you, stay away from my family. Don't come close to them, don't talk to them, don't even think about them. If I see you next to my daughter, my son or my wife again, I swear I'll kill you with my own hands." 

"Nando, please..." 

"Get out." 

Juan lowered his head and went out. Fernando saw his eyes brimming with tears, but it didn't affect him as his own tears were just waiting to be spilled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Care to explain what's going on?" Olalla said appearing right at the moment when Baldie was welcoming the last guests. 

"Daddy and me are having a tea party," Nora cried happily. 

"Fer," Olalla said. 

Fernando turned to her and Olalla gasped looking at his face. 

"Um, sweetie, do you mind if I steal daddy for a minute? He'll be back soon," she said, trying to hide her shock. 

Nora pouted but nodded. Fernando got up and silently followed his wife to their room. 

"Where is Leo?" he asked. 

"He's sleeping," Olalla answered. 

She turned to her husband and looked him into the eyes. "Will you tell me what has happened?" she asked, "You didn't sleep at home, didn't answer you phone? I was going mad! Then David Luiz calls and tells me you've passed out on his couch. You don't bother to call me even in the morning. When I come home, I find you playing with Nora, as though nothing has happened. There is a bruise on your cheek and your lip is split. Thought I wouldn't notice?" 

"Well, actually I was hoping you wouldn't," Fernando tried to smile. 

"Fernando!" 

"Oli, don't yell, please. We went out and got a little drunk. So what? I'm very sorry you were so worried. Promise it won't happen again." 

"And the bruise?" Olalla demanded. 

"We-we got into a fight." 

"What? You never get into fights, Fernando. Don't lie to me." 

"I'm not lying. We were drunk and-and they started it! There were umm... West Ham or-or Arsenal fans, don't remember." 

"I think you're lying to me," Olalla sounded very hurt. "Don't even try denying it. I see that something's wrong. I see it in your eyes." 

"Everything's all right, Oli, I've just got an awful headache. Don't worry about me," Fernando said trying to hug his wife. Olalla let him but didn't hug him back. 

"Please, don't be mad at me," Fernando said. 

Olalla passed her fingers through her husband's hair and Fernando squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back memories. 

"I'm not mad," Olalla murmured, "But I still don't believe you."

~~~

Fernando spent almost the whole day playing with his children. When he was with them, it was easier to forget the rest of the world, just to be happy to have them. When the children fell asleep, he switched on a football match and let himself be drown in the game.

"Honey, aren't you coming to sleep?" Olalla asked. 

"Aleti are playing," Fernando said, "You go, I'll come later." 

"Okay," Olalla sighed. 

Fernando cringed, feeling guilty that he'd lied to his wife again. He didn't want to go, she would surely see the marks on his skin and would ask questions. He wouldn't be able to answer them, he couldn't. He loved his wife more than anything, but to admit what he'd been through would be too humiliating. The last bits of his dignity wouldn't allow him to do it. He fell asleep on the sofa with Atleti still playing on TV.

~~~

"Fer, Fernando, wake up, Fernando!"

Fernando jolted up looking around. His heart was beating loudly and he was covered in cold sweat. When he could finally make out his surroundings, he saw the terrified eyes of his wife. 

"What-what happened?" he asked hoarsely. 

"You were screaming in your sleep. I couldn't wake you up," Olalla said squeezing his hand. 

"I-I fell asleep on the sofa," Fernando said remembering what he'd practiced last night in case if his wife asked. 

"I see," Olalla said. 

Fernando was afraid she would go on questioning him, but Olalla got up from the sofa looking strangely at him and went to the kitchen. 

"I'm making breakfast. Take a shower and come down," she said. 

They ate the breakfast in silence. Fernando wanted to ask what he'd said in sleep, but was too scared of the answer. Finally he gathered his courage and looked at his wife. "Did I-did I say something in sleep?" he asked. 

"Were you supposed to?" Olalla answered. 

"No, I just... Did I?" 

"You were just screaming," Olalla said. 

Fernando couldn't hold back a breath of relief.

~~~

"Do you want to eat out tonight?" Olalla asked, apparently deciding to forget the events of the previous two days.

Fernando wanted to say yes, wanted to take his family out, but just imagining that he had to go and be around people made him shudder. He knew it was ridiculous, but he felt like everyone would know what had happened, everyone would look at him judging or worse, pitying for being weak, for not fighting enough, for not resisting enough. He hadn't even noticed that he'd closed his face with his hands until his wife pulled them back. 

"Fer," she said gently, concern evident in her voice, "What's going on?" 

For a moment Fernando wanted to tell her everything, to let it out, but couldn’t bring himself to say it. "Nothing," he whispered, "I just don't feel like going out." 

"Fer, please tell me what's bothering you. I can see that something's wrong." 

"No, Oli, it's fine. I'm just a little nervous about the situation in the club. You know, new manager and stuff." 

"But aren't you happy that Rafa is your manager now? You sure like him better," Olalla said. 

"I didn't want Robbie to get fired," Fernando yelled jumping to his feet and pushing his wife away. 

"I didn't say it," Olalla said voice trembling, "What's wrong with you?" 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Oli, I didn't mean to yell at you," Fernando whispered, horrified at his own behavior. He pulled his wife closer and kissed her hair. 

"Let me go, Fernando," Olalla said, "I'm going for a walk with the kids. Don't want them to be at home when you can just come and yell at them randomly." 

"I'm so sorry," Fernando whispered again, but Olalla didn't pay attention to him.

~~~

When they went out leaving Fernando alone, he wished he had agreed to eat out in the first place. It seemed that the walls were coming down on him suffocating him, squeezing him. He ran to the window and opened it. But the outside noise deafened him, made him dizzy and he slammed the window shut. With great difficulty, taking deep breaths he managed to calm down a little and got on the sofa hugging his legs and putting his head on his knees. He was shivering and biting his lips until they bled.

When his phone rang, Fernando launched to it as a drowning man to the lifeboat. It was David. Fernando's hands were trembling so hard that he didn't manage to answer him for almost a minute. 

"David," he breathed in relief, when he finally did manage. 

"Hey, man, how's it going?" David asked enthusiastically. 

"I yelled at Olalla," Fernando blurted out, "She's gone out with the kids and I-I think I'm going crazy." 

"Wow, Nando, why did you yell at her?" 

"I-I don't know. I'm going mad, David. I don't want it. I don't want to go crazy. I don't want this life. I just wish it hadn't happened. I wish I hadn't come to Chelsea. I wish I hadn't become a footballer." 

"Hey, hey, Nando. Get a grip. It has happened and you can't change it, but don't let it destroy your life." 

"I'm so sorry," Fernando whispered, "I shouldn't have burdened you with my problems. But I-I just needed to talk to someone." 

"Nando, you can call me whenever you want and tell me whatever you want," David assured him, "Just don't swear, when my mother is nearby." 

Fernando smiled. "Thanks so much, David." 

"Any time. So I'm still picking you up tomorrow, right?" he asked. 

"Yeah, it would be nice." 

"Well then, see you tomorrow." 

"Bye, David, thank you for everything."

~~~

Olalla and the kids came back just a few minutes after Fernando had finished talking with David. He hugged his wife right on the doorstep, picked her up and put a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, "I'll never yell at you again." 

Olalla reached her hand and caressed Fernando's cheek. "Let's forget about it," she said. 

Meanwhile Leo and Nora were making a scene, demanding that daddy paid attention also to them. Fernando lifted them up and hugged tightly. 

"Let's go play, daddy," Nora suggested and Fernando obeyed without protests.

~~~

"Who's playing now?" Olalla asked when Fernando again told her to go to bed without him.

"Real Madrid," Fernando answered. 

"You hate Real Madrid." 

"Yeah, but you have to follow the teams you hate." 

"Fer," Olalla sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but I don't like how you're acting these days." 

She went to the bedroom not giving her husband a chance to answer. Fernando fell asleep on the sofa again.

~~~

This time Fernando woke up from his own scream. He closed his mouth with two hands and listened carefully to make sure he hadn't woken up his wife and kids. He looked at the clock. The alarm was going to ring in ten minutes, so he could as well start preparing for the training. He shivered just from the thought. He didn't want to go. He wondered for a moment if he could call in sick again, but knew it wasn't a solution. He was going to face them sooner or later and he had no way of avoiding it.

He took long time in the shower, trying to wash off the remnants of the nightmare inspired by the events of two days ago, but his heart was still beating madly, when he was sitting ready waiting for David to arrive. There was still a dull pain throbbing in his muscles, but he wasn't worried about it. If he survived being so close to them again, he would surely survive also this pain. 

When David called, he was going to go out, but his wife's voice stopped him. "Leaving?" she asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Fell asleep on the sofa again?" 

"Yeah, sorry, Oli, don't know how it happened." 

"Right." 

She turned back to the bedroom without another word. Fernando sighed and went down. David greeted him happily, entertaining him with a story about his weird neighbors (which were no weirder than David himself), but Fernando was listening to him only half-heartedly. 

"So, in the end I give their parrot back to them and they don't even thank me, just shut the door right in my face," David laughed, "Hey, Nando, are you listening?" 

Fernando lowered his head guiltily. "Sorry, David, I-I just was thinking about... about something else." 

David sighed. "I know, Nando. Look, I'm sure everything will go better than you think." 

"Yeah, I hope," he tried to smile, but it was more like a pitiful grimace. 

David parked the car and went out, but Fernando remained sitting inside. 

"Hey, Nando, aren't you coming?" David asked. 

"What? Yeah, of course," Fernando said, but didn't move. 

"Fernando," David said softly. 

"Give me a minute, please." 

David went to lean on the car silently. Fernando closed his eyes for a few seconds, took a deep breath and forced himself to open the car door. 

"Here you are," David cried, "Ready to go?" 

Fernando nodded, but thought that he would never be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Fernando's heart was beating like crazy when he entered the dressing room. Almost everyone stopped talking when they saw him. Only the players who weren't aware of what had happened greeted him casually and raised his eyebrows in surprise when he mumbled his barely audible hello. 

Fernando didn't look at anyone focusing his gaze on his shoes or on David's curls. If he looked around, he would see the guilt imprinted on the faces of many of his teammates and the smirks and giggles of few. He would also see how Juan was biting his lip trying to push back the tears. But he didn't look, so he jumped out of his skin, when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and couldn't hold back a gasp, when John Terry's smirking face gazed down on him. 

"How are you, Nando?" the captain said with fake concern, "You missed the last training and this morning you don't look good. Seems like you're nervous or scared. What's wrong, Nando?" 

Fernando shook his shoulder free, but he was shaking too bad to be able to move away and felt like he had lost his ability to talk. John continued to sneer at him until he got roughly shoved away by someone. 

"Oh, sorry, JT," David said smiling innocently, "Didn't see you're here. Let's go, Nando." 

He practically dragged petrified Fernando with him to the pitch.

~~~

The training was a disaster. Fernando couldn't kick a ball to save his life and every time he came one to one with Petr, the keeper winked at him wickedly and Fernando's shoot went wide or high. If it weren't for David's constant support, he would just break down and start crying.

The Brazilian was always around him like he'd promised he would. He always got between Fernando and whoever approached him and the striker was extremely grateful to him for it. Still he couldn't forbid the winks, the sneers and the dirty signs which could make pretty clear what had happened to everyone who wasn't aware. Fernando tried to ignore them, but his nerves were strained to the limit and he wasn't very good at acting indifferent. 

Benitez pulled him aside after training and asked what the matter was. Fernando didn't answer, because at that very moment a few of his tormentors gathered in a corner looking at him, snickering and whispering. Looked like they were planning something and Fernando shivered wondering if their plans included him. 

"Fernando, I'm talking to you," Rafa said sounding more worried than angry. 

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry, boss," Fernando blushed, "I just... Sorry, I'm too distracted today." 

"Fernando, I know you're under a lot of pressure now," Rafa said, "But trust me, constantly thinking about it isn't really going to help you." 

He put his arm around Fernando's shoulder and the striker tensed, squeezing his eyes shut under the laughter coming from the corner. 

"Look, don't come to the evening training, solve whatever problem you have and dedicate yourself for hundred percent tomorrow," Rafa said. 

"Okay, boss, thank you." 

He headed to the dressing room trying to ignore the whispered taunts. 

"Planning the night, Torres?" he heard Frank's voice. 

"Can we join in?" Someone, apparently Petr, asked. 

Fernando just started to walk quicker. He'd run if it weren't embarrassing. He sighed relieved when David appeared by his side. 

"Well, Nando," he said, "What did the gaffer say?" 

"Nothing. Will tell you later." 

Fernando slumped down on his seat in the dressing room. He was feeling like an idiot for just sitting there, but he was waiting until everyone else would finish showering. He was shivering just from the thought that he should walk in there, where the greatest nightmare of his life had happened. But if he wanted to overcome it, he had to do it. 

David seemed to understand him, because he just sat next to him silently. Fernando looked at him. "You'll wait for me?" he asked. 

"Of course, Nando, you have no car. How will you go home?" David said. 

Fernando nodded and smiled gratefully. 

Slowly the players started to leave. Juan was the first. He didn't take more than a minute in the shower and went out very pale, openly trying to avoid looking at Fernando. Then the others went one by one. Before leaving John leaned to Fernando and whispered, "Can't wait for the evening. We'll have so much fun." And the striker felt incredibly grateful to Benitez for letting him miss the training. 

He got up and took a step towards the showers, but then stopped. He was trembling and felt physically sick just looking at that direction. 

"You don't have to do it now," David said quietly. 

"No?" Fernando breathed. 

"No, only when you're ready," David said. 

Fernando took a deep breath and nodded. When they were in the car, he finally let himself relax. 

"You were great," David said patting him on the back. 

Fernando smirked bitterly. "Yeah, of course. I felt like I was in some American high school movie." 

"Because they're behaving like teenagers," David laughed, "Like very evil and twisted teenagers." 

"I don't know if I can stand it," Fernando confessed quietly. 

"Of course you can," Davis assured him, "Just don't pay attention to them and do your job." 

"I'll try," Fernando said.

~~~

When Fernando got home, first of all he went to shower before Olalla would ask him why he hadn't done it at Cobham. Going out he didn't find his wife in the living room. He was going to call her, when heard her whisper from the bedroom. He knew it was a wrong thing to do, but went to the door and tried to listen.

"...what to do. He's not like himself," he heard, "He yelled at me, he said he'd gone drinking and got into a fight. Can you believe it? I'm sure you know what's going on... Don't tell me you don't, Juan, you're his friend..." 

She yelped when Fernando burst in, face distorted in anger, and yanked the phone out of her hand. He hurled it on the wall ignoring the terrified face of his wife. "What do you think you're doing?" he shouted, "Why are you talking about me with him?" 

"Fer, what was I supposed to do? You don't tell me anything, but I see that something's wrong. Juan's your best friend and..." 

"He's not! Don't ever talk to him about me. Don't ever talk to him about anything!" 

"Stop yelling at me!" 

"And you stop conspiring behind my back!" 

Fernando slammed the door and slumped down on the sofa kicking a few chairs on the way. He felt betrayed by the closest person. There was no one he could trust, no one. Everyone could stab him in the back. 

Leo's crying made him open his eyes. Olalla came out in a hurry from the bedroom wiping her eyes and spat, "See what you've done? You woke up the children." 

Fernando's insides clenched with guilt. He went after Olalla, but she turned and hissed, "Don't you dare to come near me. I don't know you, Fernando. Don't talk to me until the real you is back." 

Fernando stood in the middle of the room unsure of what to do, then took his jacket and went out. He drove through the streets of London not even looking where he was going. He didn't know how long he'd been driving until he managed to calm down and think clearly. He had to go home. He had to apologize to Olalla. She wasn't to blame for what had happened. She couldn't know what he had done. He turned back immediately. He had to get home as soon as possible. 

"Oli," he called as soon as he entered, "We need to talk." 

He got no answer. Sighing Fernando went to the bedroom and saw his wife putting her clothes in a suitcase. 

"What-what are you doing?" he swallowed. 

"Can't you see?" Olalla snapped. 

"Are you leaving?" Fernando closed his eyes. "Are you leaving me?" he whispered. 

"My mother invited us to stay for a few days," Olalla said without sparing him a glance, "She misses the kids. I'm going to visit her." 

"With the kids?" Fernando breathed. 

"Of course," Olalla shrugged. 

"How long are you going to stay?" 

"I don't know, Fernando. Maybe a week, maybe longer. It depends on you." 

Fernando's legs were trembling and he went to sit on the bed. His brain was trying to process the information - his wife wanted to leave him, take the kids and go for unknown period and he was going to be alone, without his family. 

"Oli," he whispered, "Oli, please, don't go. Don't leave me. Please, don't leave me alone." 

"Fer..." 

"I know, I know, I've been an idiot, I know I've treated you badly, I'm so sorry, Oli, it's so hard for me. Please, give me another chance. I can't-I can't live without you," Fernando begged. 

He felt the walls closing on him again. He couldn't breathe, his vision was blurry. He couldn't live without his family, that one he knew for sure. 

"Fer, you're not honest with me," Olalla said, her eyes full of tears, "I've tried, I've tried everything. Maybe some time apart can help us, can help you." 

"No, no, it won't," Fernando said with trembling voice, "I'll go mad without you, please, it will kill me." 

"It won't kill you, Fernando, don't exaggerate." 

"No, you-you don't understand..." 

"Then help me understand, Fer, please, help me." Olalla took her husband's hand. "Please, tell me what's wrong. Tell me what has happened to you." 

Fernando closed his eyes. "I just have some problems with the guys, it's really nothing." 

"Problems? What kind of problems?" Olalla said worried. 

"Just-just a misunderstanding," Fernando lied, "Nothing to worry about." 

"But you do worry. So much it's affecting your whole life." 

"Ol, stop nagging me, please. I told you it's nothing." 

"Very well," Olalla said coldly, "Our flight is tomorrow evening. I'll take a taxi."


	4. Chapter 4

Fernando told David what had happened on their way to the training ground. He wasn't even thinking about how he was going to survive the training, because he knew without his family he couldn't survive for sure. David was just listening, didn't know how to help, even though tried to comfort Fernando. 

They were early and there were only a few guys in the changing room. To Fernando's horror all of them were the protagonists of his nightmares. As soon as they entered, Frank came up to them with a smirk on his face and whispered into Fernando's ear, "Why didn't you came yesterday? We wanted to have fun. You know you shouldn't make us angry, don't you?" 

"Fuck off," Fernando hissed through clenched teeth trying to repress the shiver running down his spine. 

"Wow, the kitty's trying to show its teeth," Frank laughed quietly. 

"Leave me alone," Fernando shouted and shoving Frank stormed off to his locker. 

"What does it mean, Nando?" John said standing in front of him crossing his arms on his chest, "I won't tolerate such behavior on this team. Frank was just trying to be polite. Apologize to him right now." 

"Fuck off," Fernando repeated. The fear that his family would leave him had overcome the fear of his tormentors. 

John took him by the collar and shoved him against the locker. "You've gone too far," he hissed into his ear, "Maybe we should remind you how to behave." 

His breath was hot against Fernando's ear and the striker wanted to throw up. He hated how his hands were trembling, how everything in front of his eyes was floating and he was immediately back to the shower room, to that day, to the humiliation and pain and desperation. It took him all his willpower not to fall down when John's hands were removed from his shirt and someone else grabbed his arm to steady him. 

"Stop it," David snarled. Fernando didn't know David was capable of snarling. 

Fernando blinked a few times and his vision cleared again. David was standing in front of him, Fernando understood that he was holding him by the arm. The few people who were in the changing room - John, Frank, Branislav and Gary - were looking at him dumbfounded. The first who came to his senses was Frank. 

"You've got yourself a protector, Torres?" he laughed, "Saint David Luiz to the rescue. Now this is really interesting. And I thought why suddenly you two seemed glued to each other. Are you paying him, Torres? Or you have better ways to express your gratitude?" 

He doubled over from laughter with John. Fernando's cheeks were tomato red. He had an instinctive need to justify himself, to tell that it wasn't true and had to bite his lips to restrain from it. 

"I don't care what you're thinking," David said furiously, "You all just disgust me. Bunch of dirty pigs. You deserve to be beaten to a pulp. You're just lucky Fernando's too kind to do it. Don't ever come near him again or you'll regret it, understand?" 

"You're not playing by the rules, David," John said sneering, "You can't have him all for yourself. It's the law. Nice asses have to be shared. And Nando's got a damn nice one." 

"So stop being the hero or _you'll_ regret it," Frank said coldly. 

Fernando's hands were shaking. It was a degrading feeling to stand there and to listen how they were talking about him. He opened his mouth to say something, but words didn't come out. 

"Guys, enough already," Branislav intervened, "Stop it, really. Leave them alone." 

He glanced once at Fernando while talking and quickly looked away. The guilt was evident on his face. 

"I knew you would chicken out," Frank said derisively, "Cahill, you're still with us?" 

"Do what you want, but without me," Gary said quickly. 

"I guess we can count only on ourselves, John," Frank snorted, "These gentlemen don't want to have fun anymore." 

"Who doesn't want to have fun?" Petr asked coming in with Ashley. 

"Oh, you've missed so much," John said, "Our Nando has a new friend and Bane and Gary here are so afraid of him that they decided they don't want to have anything to do with him anymore." 

"Don't tell me that it's Luiz," Ashley snorted. 

"Well, he's kinda cute too, so..." Petr smirked. 

Fernando felt that his legs weren't supporting him and slid down quietly on the bench. Gary and Branislav were looking from one corner as Petr and Ahsley came forward and the goalkeeper sat down next to Fernando suddenly hugging him by the waist. The Spaniard jerked up and tried to get away, but Petr held him firmly on his place. David launched to them, but John and Frank blocked his way while Ashley sat next to Fernando to help the goalkeeper to hold him. His hand crept up under the Spaniard's shirt and Fernando started trashing, panic clouding his brain. He felt Petr's lips on his neck and then heard the sound of the opening door. The hands holding him disappeared and Fernando's head fell on his knees. He snatched away frightened when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder, but relaxed when he saw it was David. 

"What's going on?" he heard someone's horrified whisper. 

He looked up and saw Juan and César, the latter watching bewildered the scene before him. 

"What did they do to you, Nando?" Juan whispered again approaching Fernando and tentatively putting his hand on the striker's arm. 

"Don't touch me!" Fernando hissed flinching away. He was panting as though had just returned from a long run and his heart was threatening to break his ribcage. 

"Um, but really, what's going on?" César said looking around, "Nando? Are you alright?" 

Fernando nodded trying to smile but failing. César didn't look very convinced. 

"You're trembling," the young Spaniard said, "What's the matter?" 

"I just don't feel well," Fernando said, "Don't worry." 

César still was looking at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Soon the rest of the players arrived and the coaches called them out for training. 

"Sure you can do this?" David asked. 

"No, but I have to," Fernando said trying to concentrate only on what Rafa was telling and forgetting everything else.

~~~

David didn't want to leave Fernando alone, but he really had to do something which Fernando didn't need to know. If he'd assumed the role of the Spaniard's guardian angel, then he had to do it properly. The striker seemed more at ease during the training, though it was probably thanks to the fact that he was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice anything else managing to ignore even Rafa's orders.

"Hey, Oscar," David called his compatriot, "Do me a favor, stay a few minutes with Nando until I come back." 

The boy looked at him confused. "Stay with Nando? His nickname may be El Niño, but he's not a kid. You do know that, don't you?" 

"Just do what I say," David said. 

Oscar shrugged, "Okay." 

David quietly slipped into the changing room. There wasn't anyone there and the Brazilian took his phone and dialed a number. 

"Hello?" a woman answered. 

"Olalla? It's David. David Luiz." 

"Hi, David. What's up?" 

"Don't go to Spain." 

"What?" 

"Don't go. Fernando needs you more than you can know." 

"Look, David, I don't think it's..." 

"I know it's not my business, but you don't know everything," David said, "Nando is going through a very tough period and he needs your support." 

"You know what has happened to him, don't you, David?" Olalla asked, "I know something has happened, but he doesn't tell me what it is." 

"You have to understand. It's very difficult for him." 

"Then maybe you can tell me," Olalla said. 

"I-I'd like to, but I can't," David sighed, "I don't think I have a right to do it." 

"God, it sounds like something terrible has happened," Olalla whispered, "What is it? You can't just leave me like that. I'll die worrying." 

"It's really something terrible," David said, "One of the most terrible things someone can do to another human being." 

"David, I have to know," Olalla said voice trembling, "The guys have done something to him, right? He said he has some problems with them, but it's just a misunderstanding." 

"It's not a misunderstanding. They are not human," David shouted furiously. 

"Oh my God," Olalla was already crying, "What have they done to my Fernando?" 

"Calm down, Olalla," David said, "You have to stay strong for him. He's been through a lot." 

Olalla didn't answer, only her quiet sobs were heard. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have told you," David said. 

"No, no, you've done a right thing," Olalla whispered, "Thank you for everything. You've been next to him all these days, haven't you?" 

"Kind of, tried to help him as much as I can." 

"Juan... He was with those bastards who have hurt him, right?" Olalla hissed, "Fer got so angry when I called him." 

"Yeah, right," David said quietly. 

Olalla took a deep breath. "Thanks again for telling me, David. I'll do my best to help him," she said with already steady voice. 

"You won't leave, will you?" David said hopefully. 

"Of course I won't. I said that in the heat of the moment. I haven't even bought the tickets." 

"Thank you," David smiled even though she couldn't see it.

~~~

When he went back, the drills in pair had already started. The coach beckoned him to find him a pair and David ran to Ramires who was the only one available. On his way he noticed with horror that Oscar was stretching with John and Fernando's partner was Frank. The striker was lying on the ground with an absolutely tortured expression on his face, while Frank was stretching him saying something with a good-natured grin.

When they were told to change positions, David saw Fernando whisper something to the coach and run to the changing room. He could barely wait till the end of the drill to ask for permission to go to the changing room again. Before he would go in, he managed to hiss into Oscar's ear, "Why the hell did you leave Nando alone?" 

"John asked me to do the drills together, I agreed, he's the captain," the boy answered offended. 

David just waved his hand and went in. He found Fernando sitting on the floor, hands wrapped around his legs and head put on knees. He looked up startled at the noise and let out a breath of relief when he saw it was David. 

"Nando, I'm so sorry," David said slumping down next to him, "I shouldn't have left you alone. Forgive me." 

"You're not obliged to babysit me all the time, David," Fernando said quietly. 

"I'm not babysitting you, I just want to make sure you're alright," David told him. 

Fernando didn't answer. They sat in silence a few minutes, then David got up to his feet. "Okay, let's go back or they'll send a searching party for us," he said stretching his hand to the Spaniard. 

But Fernando shook his head. "I don't want to come," he said. 

"I know," David said, "But you have to, Nando, let's go." 

Fernando looked up at him with eyes full of tears. "You-you don't understand," he whispered, "He-he s-said... oh God, he t-touched..." the striker closed his face with his hands, "I wish I was dead. What's the use in me? I can't play, my wife's leaving me..." 

"Fernando, stop it," David said sternly, "Your wife won't leave you, you'll get over this and everything will be fine. Just don't give up fighting, Nando, don't let them win." 

"It's so hard," Fernando murmured. 

"It is," David said, "But it's nothing you can't do. Now get up, we're going." 

Fernando looked at David again and took his hand. He followed the Brazilian out murmuring quiet thanks. Before going out David turned and hugged him quickly. 

"You're not alone," he whispered into his ear and the striker hugged him back gratefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a little short.

The drive back home was silent. Fernando was tapping his fingers nervously on the window trying to think of how to convince his wife to stay and sometimes shivered and hugged himself remembering the ordeal he'd gone through during the training. 

"Why don't you just tell her?" David said suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Why don't you just tell Olalla what has happened?" 

Fernando just hugged himself tighter. "I do want to," he said, "But every time I open my mouth, I just..." He sighed. "I just can't. I feel so ashamed," he admitted quietly, "I know, I know it's ridiculous, but I can't help it." 

He didn't tell David how scared he was Olalla would despise him and consider him weak and unworthy of her. 

David sighed and stopped in front of Fernando's building hoping that Olalla would be able to help him.

~~~

Fernando was going to open the door, when Olalla opened it from inside. "Hi, honey," she said and leaned forward to kiss her husband.

The striker blinked surprised for a second before answering. When he went in, Nora and Leo welcomed him demanding kisses too. As he hugged his children, he felt how the tension and fear in him were dissipating. What was he going to do without them? 

As if reading his mind, Olalla wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered, "We're not leaving." 

"You're not?" Fernando said looking at her in surprise and relief. 

Olalla shook her head. 

"I love you," Fernando whispered, "Thanks so much." 

For the first time since that dreadful day they passed the evening like a real family. Olalla made dinner while Fernando and the kids tried to help her, but just made a mess in the kitchen. After dinner Fernando played with Nora and Leo a little and then put them to bed together with his wife. 

It was during the most intense part of the movie that Olalla switched off the TV and turned to her husband. Fernando closed his eyes and sighed sensing that his perfect evening was coming to an end. 

"You don't want to ask why I changed my mind?" Olalla said. 

"You realized that it's not a solution?" Fernando suggested. 

Olalla sighed and moved closer to her husband. "Fernando," she said looking into his eyes, "I know everything." 

Fernando froze. "What-what do you... E-everything?" 

"I know what they have done to you," Olalla said. 

Fernando opened his mouth to deny it, to laugh it off, but he couldn't speak, couldn't find the words. He was surprised that his heart hadn't exploded considering the crazy rate it was pounding at. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't breath and felt the burning need to rinse his mouth or have a scalding shower. He jumped back startled when his wife touched his face gently. 

"Who told you?" he croaked. 

"Does it matter?" 

"It does! It was Juan, wasn't it? I hate him," Fernando shouted jumping to his feet and then slumping back helplessly. "He-they want to take everything away from me. They want to destroy me," he murmured closing his face with his hands. 

"Fernando, please look at me," Olalla said softly. 

The striker only shook his head. "You must be disgusted," he said, voice cracking, and before his wife could reply, went on, "I don't blame you. I feel disgusting when I remember their-their hands on me, all the d-dirty things they made me do." 

"Oh my God," Olalla whispered. 

"You probably won't ever want to touch me a-after this. Not after other m-men did it," Fernando said and suddenly looked at her with his big eyes, "But I swear, Oli, I swear, I fought, I did what I could, but there were so many of them and the more I fought, the more painful it became and I just couldn't..." 

"Oh God, so that's what they did. They-they..." Olalla fell silent unable to say the word out loud, but the look of deep shame and devastation on Fernando's face left no doubts to her. 

"You said you knew," the striker whispered. 

"I knew that they had done something terrible, but I didn't dare to think of-of..." 

"Rape," Fernando said to himself mostly. His voice was quiet and seemed suddenly devoid of any emotion, but when Olalla hold his hand, it was trembling. 

Fernando seemed to be surprised at the touch. Tears were flowing down from Olalla's eyes, when she said, "I'm not disgusted by you, Fer, I can't believe you would think that. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" 

"I wanted to, but I was so ashamed," Fernando admitted bowing his head. 

"Come here," Olalla said pulling her husband to her chest, "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You shouldn't have gone through all this alone." 

Fernando didn't say anything not trusting his voice. He just wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and let his tears soak her shirt. They stayed for a while like that, in each other's arms, both shaking silently from sobs, Olalla kissing her husband's hair from time to time and Fernando hugging his wife tighter as though clutching at her not to let himself drown. 

"Let's go to bed, okay?" Olalla said when she regained control of his voice again, "We'll talk later." 

Fernando nodded following her to the bedroom obediently, where Olalla helped him take off his clothes and get to bed like a little child. She hold his hand until he fell asleep, turning to kiss him occasionally and stroking his hair. Late at night, when Fernando jerked up screaming following another nightmare, instead of the cold screen of the TV, it were his wife's gentle words that soothed him.

~~~

It was so strange to wake up in the morning and find Olalla next to him. Fernando didn't want to get up, he could just lie there and watch her sleep all day long. For a moment he wondered if what had happened last night was real, if he had really told his wife everything and she hadn't flinched away from him in disgust, hadn't told him that it wouldn't have happened had he been stronger, hadn't told hem that he should be ashamed.

When he woke up completely, he realized that his fears were utterly stupid, just surreal ideas dictated by his traumatized subconscious. He felt like a great weight had been taken off his soul. He was so lucky to have Olalla. 

"You're awake?" his wife murmured. 

"I am," Fernando said. 

"Don't you have to go to training?" Olalla asked. 

Fernando's spirits fell drastically. "In two hours," he said gloomily. 

Olalla turned to him. "Fer, we have to do something. They can't stay unpunished. Maybe you should go to the police?" 

Fernando closed his eyes and sighed. Even if his wife knew everything now, he still felt uncomfortable at the prospect of discussing it with her. 

"How do you imagine it? I can't, Oli, it's not an option," he said. 

"Then leave the team. Let's go back to Spain, Fernando, I don't even care where. I just want you to be away from this." 

"You don't even know how much I want to go," Fernando whispered, "You don't know how much it takes me to go to training every day. They... don't even regret what they've done. They just keep on taunting me... I don't know how long I can take it. I live in constant fear that it will be repeated..." 

The last sentences were apparently meant for Fernando himself, because his voice was so low by the end that Olalla had to come closer and focus hard to hear him. She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "You're better than all of them, Fer, don’t forget it, you're much better and stronger." 

Fernando shook his head and opened his mouth to object, but Olalla put her finger on his lips. "If I say that you are, then you are. No arguing. Got it?" 

The striker smiled and nodded. 

"Good," Olalla said, "Now I'm getting up to make you breakfast, so you can go and kick some asses, right?" 

"Right," Fernando said. 

He slumped back on the bed again and for the first time after the incident he felt good.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost everyone was more or less surprised to see Fernando in a good mood. David was just beaming. He knew that he had his contribution in changes in Fernando and felt very proud of himself. 

The striker did good at training and Rafa was very pleased. Fernando was sure he would get a starting place for the match the next day. He was incredibly happy that they were going to play at home and he didn't have to endure a bus ride and a stay at the hotel with the whole team. 

The day was as perfect for Fernando as it could be when you had to spend the it with the people who had turned your life into hell, and of course it couldn't stay like that. Rafa had called David to his office after training and Fernando was preparing to go out of the changing room. He was doing his best at staying calm, repeating in his head the words of Olalla, _"you're better and stronger than all of them."_ He involuntarily smiled thinking about his wife. 

"What's so funny?" he heard Ashley bark. 

"Your face," Fernando said without thinking. 

He noticed too late that there wasn't anyone in the locker room who was unaware of what had happened. 

"You're getting bold, Torres," Frank spat, "I don't like it." 

"Maybe he has just forgotten what happened to him," Petr drawled, "I can remind him. Who's with me?" 

"I wanted to repeat it right after we'd finished, so count me in," John said. 

Fernando swallowed. They wouldn't dare to do something to him, would they? They wouldn't repeat it like John had said. But seemed like they were serious, as they moved threateningly close to him. 

"You're in such a good mood. Has the coach promised to fuck you tonight?" Frank sneered. 

"You might need to be loosened up a bit, we can help you with that, Nando," John said. 

"I bet Luiz has already fucked this whore today," Petr whispered glancing around to check if someone had heard, though all the other people in the changing room were trying with all their might to pretend that they didn't see or hear anything. 

"Shut up," Fernando growled. 

"Just don't pretend you're tough guy, Torres," Frank snorted, "Don't forget that we've seen you cry like a little bitch." 

Fernando's cheeks heated up in humiliation. They were right, weren't they? He wasn't strong or better than them. He was pathetic and everyone knew it. 

"Stay the hell away from me," he said weakly. 

"What if we say no," Ashley taunted, "What will you do, Fernando? Will you beat us up?" 

Within seconds the feeling of helplessness was replaced by white-hot anger, and Fernando didn't think a lot before punching Ashley on the jaw. The defender staggered and John had to steady him. The Spaniard moved to the door, but a hand yanked at his hair while another one wrapped around his waist shoving him to the locker. Fernando tried to push them away, but someone pinned his hands above his head. 

"Let me go!" Fernando shouted trashing. His heart was threatening to jump out of his chest. 

"Shh, Nando," John whispered caressing his cheek, "You liked it last time, didn't you? You told us you did. I'm sure this time won't be any different." 

Fernando sucked in a breath. He looked around helplessly. Everyone was silently watching the revolving scene, but not one of them dared to meet Fernando's eyes or moved a finger to help him. No one of the Spaniards was there. The striker gathered all his strength and trying to stay calm looked derisively at his tormentors. Ashley gritted his teeth and wrapped his hand around Fernando's throat. The Spaniard closed his eyes. 

He was saved by the voice of one of the coaches coming from behind the door. They shoved him down on the bench, but not before Petr hissed into his ear, "This is not over yet, slut." 

When David was back, Fernando was alone in the changing room. He jumped up to his feet, when he saw the Brazilian. "Let's go, please," he whispered. 

David nodded and followed Fernando who sprinted out of the training ground. From Fernando's miserable face he understood that something had happened during his absence, but decided to give the striker some time to calm down before talking about it.

~~~

"How was the training, love?" Olalla asked when Fernando came home.

"Good," Fernando whispered, aware that his voice didn't sound good at all. 

He slumped down on the sofa closing his eyes and opened them only when Olalla gently touched his cheek. "What has happened?" she asked. 

Instead of answering Fernando pulled her next to him and put his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent. "Stay with me a little," he said. 

Olalla sat with him silently for a while until Fernando suddenly started to talk. "Everything will be fine, won't it?" he murmured and looked at his wife as if his life depended on her answer. 

"It will, of course it will," Olalla whispered kissing her husband's hair, forehead, eyes, cheeks, lips. 

"They will never leave me alone," the striker whispered barely audible. 

"We'll think of something. Together," Olalla said, "They won't hurt you again. They'll pay for everything." 

Fernando looked into her eyes. "I love you," he whispered and his answer was a sweet kiss that made him forget everything else.

~~~

Rafa put Fernando in the starting eleven and his nerves were strained to the limit. It didn't help at all, when in the tunnel John turned to him and whispered into his ear, "If you don't score, we'll score you."

Before Fernando could open his mouth to answer, David shoved John away. "Fuck off, JT," he hissed smiling for the cameras. 

John patted his shoulder, "You're starting to piss me off, kid," he answered, "If I were you, I would be more careful." 

"You're not me," David deadpanned.

~~~

The match was terrible. Fernando got to shoot only twice and he missed both. It ended in a goalless draw and everyone was angry and frustrated.

Fernando didn't understand how he found himself alone with John, Frank, Petr and Ashley. One minute the changing room was full and David was by his side and the next he was left alone in front of his nightmare. 

"What did I tell you before the match?" John said with a smile on his face. 

Fernando gulped. He didn't even think of escaping. He wasn't able to think at all. Or to move for that matter. He remained glued to his bench gaping at the four players standing in front of him. 

"Look, it's a slut reflex," Petr chuckled, "He opens his mouth as soon as he sees us." 

"Enough with talking. Let's do it already," Frank urged. 

"Let's take him to the showers. He seemed to like it," Ashley added. 

Only when they grabbed Fernando, the striker came to his senses and started fighting. A hand or even two on his mouth muffled his screams and despite his struggles his teammates dragged him away. His tracksuit jacket was lost somewhere on the way and when they threw him under a shower, Ashley started to lower the striker's pants. 

Fernando was trashing like a madman, tears of horror and helplessness bristling in his eyes. It couldn't be happening again, it couldn't. They wouldn't do that to him again. But his pants were already by his ankles and his jacket appeared and was tied around his wrists. Someone positioned him on his hands and knees. Fernando choked down a sob. 

"I wonder how long it will take till he starts begging. It was kind of arousing last time," Frank said. 

"Not too long for sure," Petr said, "But I bet he'll be begging to give it to him harder." 

Fernando heard an eruption of unanimous laughter and couldn't hold back a gasp when John slapped his ass. 

"Ready, Nando?" the captain asked nonchalantly, as though was talking to him before going out to the pitch. 

"He's all wet," Petr chuckled. 

"I'm first this time," Ashley cried, "This bitch made me very mad yesterday." 

"Please," John said moving away to open room for the defender. 

Fernando was petrified. He was just trembling, unable to feel even the tears rolling down his cheeks. He tried to crawl away from Ashley's hands, but his efforts were in vain. Ashley had already parted his cheeks when he heard solid footsteps approaching quickly. 

"Oh, Juan," John drawled, "Welcome. Join the fun." 

Fernando wanted to die on the spot. He would agree even to a painful death, just not this. Just not to go through it again. Just not to see that expression on Juan's face again. 

"Fucking bastards," Juan shouted, "Leave him alone right now or I'm calling the security. Are you even aware that there are a lot of people in the premises now? Let Fernando go immediately, I said." 

"Mata, you didn't mind this last time," Frank reminded him. 

"If I don't go back within five minutes, César is coming after me and I won't go back without Fernando," Juan said ignoring the Englishman's words, "I'm coming to get him and we're leaving. You won't do anything, because it won't end well for you, understand?" 

He approached the striker who had fallen on the floor trembling, and reached over to untie his hands. Fernando flinched shaking his head pleadingly. 

"I'm not going to hurt you, Nando," Juan said in a voice distorted from pain, "Let me help you." 

He took his hands and ignoring Fernando's feeble protests untied him. Then he carefully pulled up his underwear and pants and helped him to his feet. "Lean on me and we'll leave," he said to the older Spaniard. 

Fernando didn't really want to lean on him or to touch him or to be in the same country as him, but his legs were shaking too badly and he wanted to leave the showers even more badly. 

The were approaching the parking when David ran to him. "Oh my God, where have you been? I thought you were coming after me and then I looked back and you're not there. What has happened? What have you done to him?" 

The last question which David spat out was directed to Juan. Fernando moved closer to the defender. "He hasn't done anything," he whispered, "Let's go, please." 

"What have you done to him?" David repeated with more force. 

"I haven't done anything. They wanted to-to hurt Nando again and I-I just didn't let them," Juan said quietly. 

David opened his mouth, but Fernando tugged at his shirt. "Let's go," he pleaded and the Brazilian silently obeyed. The expression on Fernando's face reminded him too much of what he had been wearing the day David had found him under the shower. 

"Nando..." Juan called when he was already next to the car. 

Fernando halted but stood with his back to Juan. 

"I..." the midfielder started, "I know I can't beg for forgiveness and I won't. I don't deserve it. I just want to say that I'll always support you. You don't have to worry about those bastards. I'll do anything I can to make sure they don't touch you." 

Fernando didn't look back. He stood without moving for a few seconds, then headed towards David's car again. Juan didn't need to see his tears again.


	7. Chapter 7

Recently it had become a habit for Juan to wander outside after training then come home and drink himself into oblivion. He had dreamless sleep after that. If he was lucky he could sleep till the next morning. At the training he felt like shit and played like shit, but he didn't care about it anymore. He didn't see a reason why it should be any different after the match. He had saved Fernando from those fuckers, yet it didn't change anything. It didn't change the fact he had hurt Nando so bad, that the striker flinched every time he was near, that he hated Juan with passion. His Nando, his friend, the only one he loved hated him. There wasn't a minute Juan didn't regret for what he had done, but it was already late, every bond they had was irreversibly broken. Nothing could ever be the same again. Fernando would never forgive him. Juan wouldn't forgive himself. He would never forget the look in Fernando's eyes when he had understood Juan wasn't there to help him. Never. He could never imagine how much pain he had caused that man who trusted him and loved him as a brother. Juan couldn't comprehend how in a moment of weakness he could let everything they had go down the drain. He wanted Fernando, yes, but he also loved him. He had always known Fernando wouldn't answer him the same way. But he could have at least preserved the friendship. It was too late now to think about it. His only comfort was alcohol and he went to his door sure that there was only a bottle of whisky waiting for him. He was wrong. In front of his door was standing the person he half-admired, half-envied - the wife of Fernando Torres, Olalla. 

The last time Juan had talked to Olalla, she didn't know anything about what had happened to her husband. He was almost sure Fernando wouldn't have told her, so he put a smile on his face and waved to her. "Hi, Olalla, what are you doing here?" he asked approaching. 

If the presence of Olalla in front of his door was unexpected, then the hard slap on his face came as a shock. It didn't mean thought that Juan didn't understand what that was for. 

"I didn't want to dirty my hands touching you, but your hypocrisy made me," she spat with disgust. 

Juan just stood mortified not daring to look at her. 

"Open the door, I came to talk to you," Olalla said. 

Juan did as he was told and invited Fernando's wife inside. 

"Fernando doesn't know I'm here or he would have never let me come," she started, "But I had to talk to you." 

Juan nodded silently, beckoning her to sit. 

"You've probably understood that I know everything," Olalla said and when Juan opened his mouth to say something, she waved her hand. "Don't bother with apologies. I don't want to hear them. They will only make my desire to claw out your eyes stronger. I came here with a request. I know what happened today after the match. I hate to say it, but you and David are the only ones who can support Fernando there. I want to make sure that what has happened today will never be repeated." 

"I will do everything. I told Fernando. I will always support him," Juan croaked. 

"Glad to know," Olalla said, "But it's not everything. I want them to pay." 

Juan shuddered at the intensity of her words. "How?" he whispered. 

"I don't know, but we'll think of something," Olalla answered, "And you and David have to help me." 

Juan could only nod. Olalla got up and went to the door. 

"And me?" Juan said, "Don't you want me to pay?" 

Olalla turned back with a smirk. "I think you're already paying."

~~~

Fernando was still sleeping when Olalla got home. She was glad for it. Her husband had been in such an awful state when David had brought him home. Olalla had never seen him like that. For a moment she'd been seriously scared for his sanity. Fernando had just slumped on the sofa refusing to talk and jumping up startled at every noise. Thankfully, he'd come to his senses when Nora had run to him complaining about Leo.

Olalla had made him tea and had practically made him confess what had happened, then barely containing her anger and pain, had convinced her husband to take a sedative and go to bed. She'd stayed with him until he fell asleep, then taking the children out to have a walk with the nanny had gone to Juan's place. 

Fernando groaned in sleep and opened his eyes slowly. He smiled when he saw his wife in front of him. 

"Feeling better?" Olalla asked. 

"When I'm at home with you, I always feel good," Fernando murmured. 

"If you knew what we're going to do tonight, you'd feel even better," Olalla said. 

"Then tell me," Fernando urged. 

"We're leaving the kids to the nanny and going to our favorite restaurant. Then when we get home, I'll show you what I bought yesterday from Victoria's Secret," Olalla smiled seductively. 

"Mmm, I like the idea," Fernando said. 

"Then get up. You should dedicate your whole afternoon to the kids now or they won't let us go," she laughed. 

Fernando perked his wife on the lips and suddenly lifted her up and ran out with her without paying attention to her shrieks. Olalla wrapped her arms tightly around his neck praying that Fernando's good mood would last as long as possible.

~~~

Rafa had practically forced Fernando to take a few days off. "I see that you have problems," he had said, "Take some time away, enjoy yourself and remember that I'm always here if you need me."

The striker spent three wonderful days with his family at а private resort at Maldives away from everyone and everything. The horrors were left behind. Fernando didn't even have nightmares. He slept peacefully and woke up happy next to his wife. 

He didn't want to go back to London, but Rafa needed him for the Sunday match against the Wolves, so he was ready for Thursday morning. To his relief and surprise the training passed rather calm. John and his gang stayed away from him, though maybe it was because he was constantly surrounded by the Brazilian and Spanish contingent of Chelsea. Juan was keeping an eye on him too, but he tried to stay at considerable distance not to unnerve him. 

It was the calmest two days in training after what had happened, but the thing the Spaniard was afraid most of all was still ahead. "I don't know how I'm going to survive the bus ride and the stay at hotel," he blurted out after Olalla had pressured him to tell what was bothering him. 

"Oh, honey," his wife hugged him, "You will, trust me. You're not alone after all. You have your friends there, don't you?" 

"It's not really uplifting that you have to rely on other people not to... I feel so useless," Fernando mumbles, wishing he hadn't started this conversation. 

Olalla would just pity him now and Fernando didn't need pity. Soon it could turn into scorn. Who would want to live with a man who couldn't even protect himself? Who got _raped_ by other men. Maybe Olalla would soon start thinking he was asking for it. What if he was really asking for it? 

"I'm useless," he whispered again. 

Olalla held back a groan. She knew she had to be patient, because Fernando was still so fragile and needed her constant encouragement. 

"Look at me," she said, "Would I love you if you were useless?" 

Fernando smiled weakly. "I don't think so." 

"But I do love you and I will never stop. So draw conclusions yourself." 

This time Fernando's smile was wider.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer.

Naturally Fernando sat with David, the Brazilian even let him have the place next to the window. Oscar and Ramires sat behind them, while César and Juan were in front of them. Fernando wasn't exactly happy that Juan was so close, but at least it wasn't John or one of his gang. They came later openly glaring at David. Fernando pretended to be looking out of the window. 

"Hey, David," John said, "Wouldn't you be a good boy and give me your seat?" 

"Wouldn't you be a good boy and go suck a dick?" David snapped. 

"It's your friend's job," John said quietly, so only David and Fernando could hear him. 

Fernando stiffened, but still kept looking away. 

"Fuck. Off." David spat. 

"So you aren't giving your seat to me?" 

"Are you dumb or what? No." 

"You're going to regret this, I warn you." 

"Keep dreaming." 

When John went back to his friends muttering something under his breath, Fernando turned to David. "If you want, you can go," he said quietly. 

David rolled his eyes. "Fernando, do you really think I could just go and leave John sitting next to you during the whole trip?" 

Fernando shuddered from the thought. "I just don't want you to get into trouble because of me. You don't know what they are capable of." 

"I don't care. They have to understand that they're not omnipotent." 

Fernando smiled. "You're funny when you get angry." 

"Funny? Really? That's all you can say? I would understand if you said scary, intimidating, formidable, but funny?" David shook his curls. 

Fernando laughed. "But you're not any of those words. You're funny." 

David made a face and Fernando laughed again.

~~~

In front of them César was unsuccessfully trying to start a conversation with Juan. The midfielder wasn't really in the mood and it got only worse when they heard laughter from behind. 

"They are now like best friends," César noted dully. 

Juan grimaced and César looked sympathetically at him. 

"I just don't get why he doesn't want to hang out with us anymore," he said, "I don't remember doing anything to make him mad." 

"He's not mad at you. He's mad at me. You're just with me all the time and he doesn't want to have anything to do with me," Juan said bitterly. 

"But why? What have you done? You were best friends. He can't do this to you." 

Juan shook his hand. "No, he can. I deserve this. You don't know what I've done." 

"What could you have done?" 

"If you knew, you wouldn't want to talk to me," Juan whispered. 

César laughed, but Juan looked very serious and very sad. The younger Spaniard opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. He didn't try to talk for the rest of the trip, just glancing occasionally at Juan to see how he closed his eyes in pain whenever they heard Fernando and David laugh.

~~~

When they arrived at the hotel, everyone was tired from the long trip and silently went to their rooms. They had a training in the evening and had to have a rest. Fernando lingered in David's room not wanting to go to his alone. 

"If you want, you can stay here for the night," David offered, "I'll sleep on the floor. I just need a blanket." 

"I'm not scared of sleeping alone," Fernando snapped blushing, because the truth was that he was afraid. He had been thinking how he was going to sleep when his tormentors were just a few meters away. But he was tired of it, tired of being scared and depending on other people to keep him safe. 

"I know, Fernando," David said patiently, "It's just an offer. You can do as you wish." 

"Sorry," the striker mumbled. 

"It's fine," David smiled, "If you don't want to sleep, we can go to Oscar's room and play cards with him and Ramires." 

"I'd love to," Fernando said. 

"You're lying. You don't like playing cards," David laughed. 

"But I play sometimes," Fernando said, "Let's go." 

David patted him on the shoulder and Fernando once again felt he could never pay back for everything the Brazilian had done for him.

~~~

The training in the evening didn't last long as Rafa wanted them to rest well before the match. During the dinner Fernando sat with the Brazilians earning smirks and laughter from John and co. Oscar and Ramires were confused by their behavior, but neither Fernando, nor David wanted to talk about it, so they let it drop. 

When Fernando got up from the table following the Brazilians, Frank "accidently" bumped into him. "Torres!" he cried, "Watch where you're going." Then he leaned to him and whispered, "Or you are in a hurry to have a foursome with your new friends." 

Fernando shook himself free from Frank's hands right before David shoved the Englishman away. "Kid, you're getting yourself into trouble," Frank hissed. 

Fernando turned back abruptly. "Don't you dare to threaten him," he spat. 

"What?" Frank asked incredulous. 

Fernando didn't manage to answer, because almost the whole team surrounded them. 

"What's going on?" Juan asked worried. 

"Not your fucking business," David snapped. 

"Hey, hey, guys, calm down," Branislav intervened, "What's going on, Frank? Nando?" 

Fernando's head swiftly turned to him and Branislav looked away. Suddenly the Spaniard felt like he was suffocating. There were too many people around. Too many people who had hurt him. He took a step back falling right into John's arms. He jerked away frightened, but the captain tried to hold him back. It was Juan who pulled John's hand away roughly and Ashley hit him in the stomach. That was when the chaos began. No one understood who hit who. Fernando just felt that two pairs of hands grabbed him and dragged away from the pile of fighting footballers. Looking around he saw that it was David and Juan. The other guys were still shouting, shoving and hitting each other. Only the intervention of the coaches finally calmed them. No one seemed to be seriously hurt and the whole team was ushered to a room where Rafa and the sporting director lectured them for hours. 

"Torres, wait for a minute," Rafa called, when the players were finally dismissed. 

"He didn't to anything, mister," Juan said. 

"Yeah, he's not to blame," Gary added. 

"Didn't I make it clear?" Rafa turned to the players, "I want to talk only to Fernando. You're free." 

Under his cold gaze the players left the room one by one like naughty kids told off by their mother, and Fernando was left alone with the coach. 

"Well," Rafa said, "Tell me what's going on." 

Fernando lowered his head. "I didn't start it," he mumbled. 

"I know. I mean what's going on between you and the rest of my players? What's going on between you and Mata? Why don't you look like yourself? Don't forget that I know you, Fernando." 

"They don't like me. That's all," Fernando said. 

"Really? And why don't they like you?" 

Fernando took a deep breath. "They think I'm to blame Abramovich fired Robbie." 

Well, it was almost true, so he didn't even feel bad for lying. 

"What?" Rafa cried, "Seriously?" 

Fernando nodded sheepishly. Rafa seemed at a loss for words too. 

"Look, mister," Fernando said, "I'm very sorry for what happened. I'll try not to let it happen again." 

"I think there is a need for some serious disciplinary actions and explaining works with a few of the guys. Who exactly bothers you for that absurd supposition?" 

"No, no explaining works, please. I'll do everything myself. I'll clear all the misunderstandings, I'm sure of it," Fernando lied. 

Rafa pondered for a minute and then nodded. "I'll trust you with this one, Fernando. But be careful. No incidents like today." 

Fernando nodded eagerly, happy that the conversation was finally over and that John's gang wouldn't have another reason to torment him for being the coach's favorite.


	9. Chapter 9

Olalla had somehow found out about the fight in every little detail, though she categorically denied that David had snitched it to her. Whoever it was, Fernando was secretly grateful to him, because talking with his wife not having to hide anything greatly helped him to overcome the annoying feeling that something was strangling him. When they finally finished talking, Fernando felt much lighter and easier. How he wished that she were next to him now. But she wasn't. Instead only a few walls away there were John, Frank, Petr and Ashley. There was Juan. 

Fernando shuddered, then jumped to his feet to check again if the door was locked. Maybe he'd really better go to David? After a few minutes of internal struggle he finally decided to go. Gathering the things he needed he went out and headed to David's room. Even if the defender was already sleeping, Fernando could just slip in quietly as David had given him the key. He was on his way, when he heard the sound of a very familiar laughter which sent shivers down his spine. Fernando quickly turned round the corner and hid there holding his breath. When the voices drew farther, the Spaniard dared to glance at the corridor again. The nightmarish four was standing right in front of David's door. 

"No," Fernando whispered. 

They knocked, the door opened and they burst in closing it after them with a loud thud. Fernando stood there petrified for a moment, then ran along the corridor to David's room. Stopping in front of the door, he pressed his ear to it trying to make out the voices coming from inside. 

"Looks like you didn't take our warning seriously, David," he heard John's voice. 

"Why should I?" David spat. 

"Maybe because we can fucking kill you if you don’t," Ashley hissed. 

The next Fernando heard was a sickening crunch and Frank's cry of pain. Then he already couldn't make out anything, someone was shouting, something was breaking. Suddenly David cried and Fernando couldn't just stand there anymore. He opened the door and burst in managing to punch Petr on the face in the process. David was pinned to the wall, but using their temporary distraction he shook himself free and kicked Ashley between the legs. Fernando punched also John and taking David's hand tried to drag him out of the room with him, but Frank and Petr came to their senses quickly and stood on their way. Fernando and David put up a fight, but the other four players quickly overpowered them and soon they were on the floor with hands tied behind them with belts. 

"Oh, Nando, you don't stop amusing me," John laughed, "Decided to be a hero for a night?" 

"No, he probably missed his lover's cock and came to be fucked," Petr snorted. 

"Well, now he found four cocks instead of one," Frank laughed. 

"What are you going to do now, David?" Ashley smirked, "How are you going to save your precious lover?" 

"Let him go," Fernando snarled. 

"Oh, isn't it cute?" Petr sneered, "The whore stands up for the pimp." He approached David laughing and pulled him up by the hair. "What are we going to do with this one?" he asked, "Beat him up or fuck him? I vote for fucking." 

"To be honest I prefer Torres," Frank said, "I bet he missed us." 

"Well, we're fucking him for sure," Ashley said, "The question is what we should do with Sideshow Bob." 

"Let's first fuck Torres and then we'll think about him," Frank said, "Maybe he'll want to join in." 

"But the whole purpose was to punish the hero," Petr said, "It's just a bonus that the slut walked right into our hands." 

Meanwhile Fernando was lying on the floor waiting terrified for what they were going to decide. He was mad at himself for being such an idiot and getting into trouble not only himself but also getting David involved. He didn't want to think what would happen now. There was no one who could help them. 

"Wait, wait," John said, "You're just discussing it as though they aren't here. We should ask their opinion. Nando, do you want us to fuck you?" 

Fernando shuddered, but didn't answer. With Frank's help John lifted him up, made him sit on the bed and sat next to him. 

"Answer me, Nando," he purred caressing Fernando's hair, "Do you?" 

"No," Fernando whispered. 

"No? What a pity! But no means no. Guys, do you agree with Nando's decision?" 

"Nooo," was the unanimous answer. 

"I'm sorry, Nando," John said, "One versus three. You lost." He patted Fernando on the cheek with fake sympathy and the striker flinched. 

He didn't know what to do, so instead focused on not allowing the tears to fall. They wouldn't help, he knew it very well, nothing could help him except maybe sudden death. 

"But you've still got one chance," John said, "If you do what I say, no one will touch you." 

Fernando looked at him in surprise thinking what was on his evil mind. 

"Well?" John raised his eyebrows. "Don't be scared, Nando. Tell me you will do it." 

Fernando didn't answer. He was sure this was just another game. They wouldn't let him go so easily. 

"Nando, out patience isn't infinite," John warned, "Especially with a body like yours here." His hand crept under Fernando's shirt and the Spaniard squirmed, breathing growing heavier. "I'm still waiting for an answer," John whispered sensually into his ear, "Or do you prefer our cocks in your ass?" 

Fernando shook his head quickly and John beamed. "Good boy," he said, "Now look what you're going to do." He untied Fernando's hands and ruffled his hair. "I'm very kind today, so I'll just let you go," he said and laughed when Fernando's head snapped towards him, silencing his friends with a wave of his hand. 

"Really?" Fernando whispered. 

"Of course." 

"David too?" 

John laughed. "That's the trick. You will just leave, go to your room and sleep without telling anyone anything. David will stay with us. And we promise that we will never bother you in any way again. If no, you're ours for the whole night and for many other nights to come. Sure, I'd enjoy the second option way more, but it’s up to you." 

"Wait, John, I don't like it," Frank said. 

"It doesn't matter. If Nando decides to go, that's it. No one will lay a finger on him anymore." 

Not sure what to do Fernando looked at them and then at David sitting in one corner, who winked at him. What should he do? He couldn't leave David. But he couldn't stand what they would surely to do with him either. The striker stood up slowly trying not to pay attention to John's smirk. 

"Going to save your own ass, aren't you, Torres?" Frank said. 

Fernando swallowed retreating until his back hit the door. 

"Do you want me to open the door for you, Nando?" John asked. 

Fernando looked into his eyes. "No," he said. 

"What?" John said, "You know what's going to happen to you if you stay, don't you?" 

"I'm not afraid of you," Fernando said looking at him without blinking. 

John opened his mouth to say something, but at that moment David who had managed to untie his hands shoved him away while Fernando opened the door just enough to cry for help. He was dragged back immediately and started delivering blows wherever he could, but soon Petr's strong hands were around his throat. He gasped for air trying to push the goalkeeper away, but managed only scratching his hands. Judging by the sounds David's situation was no better. Blackness was threatening to engulf him, when the door banged open and Petr's hand around his throat weakened. Fernando coughed gulping air and blinking and heard some familiar voices. Someone helped him to get up from the floor and sit on the bed and when his vision finally came into focus, he saw how Juan sitting next to him quickly moved away. 

"You've gone too far," someone, probably Branislav said, "Enough is enough." 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ramires asked stunned. 

"Are you even thinking about the club?" Gary said. "Who do you think you are?" 

"Get the fuck out of here and don't you dare to come near to Nando or David again," Juan shouted. 

"You're all hypocrites," John hissed, "Almost all of you were with us when..." 

"We're not anymore," Branislav interrupted, "Get out." 

One by one John and his gang went out, the other guys followed them after making sure that Fernando and David were fine. Juan was the last unable to look into Fernando's eyes and constantly apologizing, even though himself didn't know for exactly what - for not being able to protect Fernando as he'd promised or for betraying him in the first place. 

"Are you okay?" Fernando asked David after a while. 

The Brazilian nodded. "Thank you," he whispered, "For not leaving me." 

"How could I leave you? You've done so much for me. It's my fault they're after you now." 

"Stop it, Nando. I'm doing it, because I want to." 

Fernando smiled. "I think that's going to bruise," he said pointing to David's cheek, "I'll bring some ice to put on it." 

"You're staying here?" David asked. 

"Of course," Fernando rolled his eyes, "Can't leave you alone, can I?" 

David laughed. What had just taken place was one of the most horrifying things ever happened to him, but at least now he knew that the team was on their side. 

After David fell asleep, Fernando went to the shower and spent almost an hour there. He couldn't wash off the feeling of John's hands over him, but had to get out, when the small walls of the bathroom became too suffocating for him. His wildly beating heart slowed down a little, when he saw David sleeping peacefully. He checked the door and took a deep breath. At least for tonight they were safe.

~~~

Chelsea won the match thanks to Juan's only goal. Fernando played only the last ten minutes and failed to make an impact. But he forgot about it quickly because the mood during the trip back was much lighter. John and co. sat in the back of the bus visibly frustrated and angry, because the rest of the guys kept ignoring them at best and picking on them at worst. Fernando still hated almost all of them, but felt better knowing they weren't just waiting for a chance to bring him down again and could even stand up for him. He joked and laughed with David more than he'd done during all these weeks and felt confident enough to even sleep a little.

Fernando thought he wouldn't be surprised if coming home he found out that Olalla already knew about everything. But even if his wife knew, she didn't let it show. 

"Look what Nora has drawn for you," she said handing him a piece of paper. 

It was him in his Chelsea jersey standing in a green field with Olalla next to him and two little figures which represented Nora and Leo between them. 

"She's been waiting for you to give the drawing to you herself, but fell asleep with it in her hand," Olalla smiled. 

"What would have I done without you?" Fernando whispered. "I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have you in my life." 

"Stop it, Fer, you shouldn't spoil your wife this much," Olalla laughed. 

"If I want to spoil my wife, I will spoil my wife," Fernando smashed his fist on the table trying to hold back his laughter. "I do what I want in my house." 

"You mean in your cave," Olalla said. 

"So you think I'm a caveman?" Fernando said slowly approaching his wife. "Well, maybe I am," he cried lifting her up suddenly. 

Olalla shrieked and Fernando put his finger on her lips. "Shh, the kids are sleeping," he whispered carrying her to the bedroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still can't deal with Juan's departure and now feel even more guilty to make him suffer, but it's for the sake of the story.

Fernando had taken the kids to the park and Olalla was supposed to go shopping. But instead she was sitting in a café with two suspicious looking men in hats and sunglasses and was animatedly talking about something sipping her coffee from time to time. 

"So don't you have any ideas?" she asked impatiently. 

The two men looked at each other and shook their heads. 

Olalla rolled her eyes. "Footballers," she sighed, "Okay, tell me how's the situation now." 

"Much better," Juan said. 

Olalla shot him a nasty glare. "Not you," she spat, "I was talking to David. You're only here, because, unfortunately, I need you, so I can't just send you to hell." 

Juan lowered his head. He looked so miserable that David would feel sorry for him, if he didn't know Juan deserved it all. 

"Well, they mostly stay away from Nando," the Brazilian said, "They're still in shock that the whole team defends him, even those who... were on their side initially." 

"That's good, but what can we do to make them pay?" Olalla said, "I want them destroyed. I know Fernando won't relax while they are on the team." 

"Can I say something?" Juan asked quietly. 

Olalla nodded once. 

"What if-if Nando isn't the only one?" 

"What?" 

"What if they have also other victims?" 

David and Olalla stared at him. 

"I don't mean on the team. But maybe there are other people they've done such things to and if there are and we find them..." 

"It would be perfect," Olalla said, "I mean it's awful if there are other victims, but if they speak, it will be the end of those bastards." 

"I'm almost sure there are," Juan whispered, "When they... they came to me and... Well, it sounded like they knew what they were doing, they were too calm like they were sure no one would know. Of course, maybe they thought that F-fernando would never... tell... But-but it sounded like it wasn't the first time..." His voice was almost inaudible in the end and uncomfortable silence fell on the table. 

"Why did you do it?" Olalla breathed. 

Juan took his face in his hands. "I don't know," he whispered, "They offered and I-I came to h-help him, but then I just..." 

"Stop it," Olalla cried, "I don’t want to hear you. You're just a cowardly and weak bastard." 

Juan didn't say anything, but even behind the glasses it was visible how his eyes filled with tears. 

"Um, maybe I should go?" David intervened. 

Olalla shook her head. "No, we still must decide what to do." 

"I'll try to find out something," Juan said, "I'll follow them or I don't know, but I promise to do my best." 

"You hope it'll make you feel less guilty?" Olalla spat. 

"No, I know it won't, but at least I'll be able to help Fer." 

Olalla stared at him silently for a long minute and then curtly nodded.

~~~

Fernando was sitting in the park watching his children play and felt like the happiest man in the world. The trainings went almost normally and John with his friends stayed away from him. He still didn't talk to Juan and didn't really want to have much contact with the other guys, even if they sincerely regretted their actions and now wanted to help him. He still shivered when they came too close to him.

Now though, he didn't think about it as Leo kicked the ball to him and ran after it giggling happily. Fernando smiled and rolled the ball back to his son. While he was watching how he ran with it to his sister, he didn't notice how someone sat next to him. 

"Such beautiful children." John's voice startled him and Fernando almost pinched himself to make sure that this wasn't another nightmare. 

John smirked. "Didn't expect me here, Nando?" he asked. 

"Fuck off," Fernando spat. 

"You can't tell me that here, Nando, this is a public place," John whispered in a friendly manner, "Besides, your kids may overhear you." 

"Don't talk about my kids," Fernando hissed. 

As he jumped up to his feet to go, Nora came running to him. "Daddy, I saw a butterfly. So beautiful. Come to see it," she cried and then fell silent seeing another man next to her father. 

"Hello, little one," John smiled leaning down to pat her. 

Nora hid behind her father. 

"Don't you remember me? I'm John. We met a few times," John cooed, but Nora didn't come near. 

"Shy one, isn't she?" John laughed, "Just like her father. She also looks like you, Nando. Leo looks more like his mother, but he's got your eyes." 

Fernando lifted up his daughter. "Let's take your brother and go home, sweetie," he said. 

"Okay," Nora nodded. 

"What a cutie," John said reaching to kiss her cheek. 

Fernando quickly pulled her back. "Leo," he called, "We're leaving." 

"Where are you going?" John said, "I wanted to play with your kids a little. Oh, by the way, Nando, about the kids." He leaned to Fernando and whispered into his ear, "They're such good kids. It would be such a pity if something bad happened to them." 

Fernando shuddered and pulled Nora closer to him. John continued to smirk clearly enjoying the moment. Fernando put his daughter on the ground. "Go find Leo and bring him here," he told her. 

Nora nodded and ran to her brother. Fernando abruptly turned to John and grabbed him by the collar. "What the hell do you mean?" he growled. 

John seemed completely undisturbed by his actions. "Tell your guarding dogs to back off and stop rejecting us," he said, "It breaks my heart, Nando. And I'd hate to hurt your kids." 

"You wouldn't dare," Fernando whispered. 

"Try me," John smiled, gently removed Fernando's frozen fingers from his collar, patted him on the cheek and left. 

"Daddy, Leo doesn't want to come," Nora whined shaking Fernando out of his stupor. 

The striker took his daughter's tiny hand in his. "Let's go get him," he said. 

"Did John make you sad, daddy?" Nora asked suddenly. 

"No, sweetie, I'm not sad. Let's go find Leo, shall we?" 

"I don't like John," Nora pouted, "He scared me." 

Fernando pulled her up again. "You shouldn't be scared of anyone, princess. Daddy will protect you." He kissed her daughter. "Daddy will always protect you."

~~~

"He threatened my children," Fernando hissed furiously, then took his face into his hands, "God, I've never hated anyone more in my life."

"He wouldn't dare to do anything," Olalla said trying to calm both herself and her husband, but her hands were shaking. 

"No, he can't do anything, he can't," Fernando shook his head, "But how he dares to threaten them?" 

"Calm down, Fer, he's just bitter everyone is against them," Olalla said rubbing her husband's shoulders, "Shh, relax. Everything's going to be alright." 

"How did he know we're in that park? Are they following me?" Fernando cried. 

"We saw him there once, remember? You told him we often come there," Olalla said and kissed his head, "Just calm down." 

Fernando closed his eyes and let himself be coaxed by his wife. But John's words still didn't leave his mind. What if he was serious? They dared to do... that to him, didn't they? What if they dared to do something to Nora and Leo. Fernando would kill them, that was for sure, but just the thought that someone could lay even a finger on his kids made him shudder. What should he do? He sighed not finding a solution. Even if the chance of John and his gang hurting his children was low, he could never feel calm again when he was away from them. 

"What should I do?" he murmured. 

Olalla didn't answer. Unlike her husband, she knew what she should do. Only now she also knew that she should do it as soon as possible. What Fernando had told her about his encounter with John, first it had left her paralyzed by fear, then made her furious and in the end more determined in her decision to destroy the bastards who had turned her husband's life into hell and now threatened her kids. That was it. No one could get away with threatening Nora and Leo. They would pay for everything. She would make sure of it. 

Olalla leaned down to kiss Fernando's hair. "Don't worry about anything," she said, "It'll be fine." 

"How can you be so sure?" Fernando asked pulling her into his lap. 

Olalla pressed her lips to her husband's. "Just trust me," she whispered. 

Fernando kissed her.


	11. Chapter 11

The training was over and Fernando was waiting for David to gather his stuff. He had already called Olalla (for the fifth time) to make sure that the kids were fine. Sure, John was here and so were his friends, but too much carefulness hadn't killed anyone. Who knew what they could do? 

The gang was passing by Fernando at that moment, but the striker wasn't as tense as before. He knew they wouldn't do anything, because every time they tried, the team stood up against them. They silently went to the door, but before going out John turned and with a sly smile on his face, asked, "How are little Nora and Leo, Nando?" 

Fernando launched at John without thinking and David barely managed to hold him back. "He's not worth it, Nando. He just wants to provoke you," he whispered. 

"Don't talk about my kids," Fernando spat. 

"Okay, I won't talk about them anymore, if you don't want to," John said and leaning forward whispered, "Instead I might act." 

Fernando snarled pushing David away, but Juan stood in front of him. "Nando, please don't," he said, "He's just riling you up. He can't do anything." 

Fernando took a deep breath and looked into John's sneering face. "If something happens to my kids," he hissed, "I will kill you with my own hands." 

He turned back to take his duffle bag and John with his gang left quickly. Juan waited for a moment, then followed them. Fernando slumped down on the bench breathing heavily. 

"You should have punched him," Branislav said going out. 

"No, you did great, Nando," David assured him, "If you punched him, he'd use it against you." 

Fernando suddenly jumped to his feet. "I have to go," he whispered, "They left. Olalla has taken the kids out for a walk. What if they're going to them?" 

"Fernando, calm down," David said looking him into the eyes, "They won't do it anything. You know it very well." 

"Yes, they won't. They won’t do anything," Fernando repeated, "But Iet's go, please. I'll tell Olalla to take the children home." 

"Do whatever you want, if it will help you," David said. 

He wanted to tell him that there was absolutely no need to worry, because Juan had gone out to follow them and he would make sure that they wouldn't do anything. But he couldn't, because Olalla had strictly forbidden them to tell anything to her husband, convinced that he wouldn't like the idea of his wife and friends being involved. Friend, David reminded himself, singular. Juan wasn't Fernando's friend anymore and would never be again, though he did his best to help them. At first David didn't trust the Spaniard, but now he believed that Juan was genuinely sorry and even though David couldn't comprehend how he could have done it, he still was grateful for his support. Now he hoped he would finally find something which will help the to get rid of John and co. and make Fernando's life easier.

~~~

Juan was trying to keep his distance so they wouldn't recognize his car, but also not to let them go so far he would lose their track. He felt like he was in a stupid action movie, but couldn't do anything. For the last few days he'd been following the four trying to find out something that would help them, but after training everyone went his way. Today, though, was different. Each took his own car, but they all followed the same route. It was clear that they were going somewhere together. Juan hoped it would turn into something that could be useful to him, though he didn't know what he was going to do if it turned out they were raping someone.

Suddenly Frank's car turned to the left, while the other three continued to go straight. Juan panicked at first, not sure to follow Frank or not, but in the end decided to go after the other cars. Finally they stopped in front of Petr's building. The three men went out and entered the building together. Juan had parked a little farther, but had a clear view of the entrance. He waited in his car, not knowing what he was waiting for, but soon his patience was rewarded. Frank's car stopped in front of the building too. The Englishman went out and Juan saw that he wasn't alone. Bingo. There was a young boy who went out from the passenger door. They quickly disappeared in the building. 

Juan swallowed. What should he do? Maybe he should call the police. But the boy seemed very willing. What if he had agreed to this? And what if he didn't know what he'd gotten into? And if the reason the boy was here was entirely innocent? Juan stayed in the car cursing and hating himself that he wasn't doing anything just like in Fernando's case. Actually in Fernando's case he had done something, but not what he was supposed to do. While he was suffering from indecision and guilt, the guy who had come with Frank appeared. Juan let out a sigh of relief. The boy seemed unharmed save for a slight limp. 

He waited until he was sure no one of his teammates were going to go out and drove after the guy. When he turned round the corner, Juan stopped the car and rolled down the window. The boy glanced at him and went forward. Juan jumped out of his car and ran after him. "Wait," he called. 

The boy didn't stop. 

"I said wait," Juan shouted and everyone at the street turned to him. 

Juan didn't have time to feel embarrassed, because the guy stopped and turned to him. 

"I'm not working today," the boy said quickly, when the Spaniard approached. He looked very young, maybe he was even underage. 

"Let's talk in the car," Juan suggested and when the boy hesitated, he showed him some money, "I'll pay." 

"How much?" 

"How much do you want?" 

The boy raised his eyebrows. "Let's go," he said. 

"What's your name?" Juan asked when they were in the car. 

"Paul," the boy said. 

"Okay, Paul, I'm Juan. Nice to meet you." 

Paul looked at him suspiciously. "Look, I know who you are, but I've really finished working, so just tell me how much you will pay, so I can decide if I agree or I've already had enough today." He tried to move on the sit and winced. 

"I don't want you to do something for me," Juan said, "I just want to ask you some questions. I'll pay you if you answer them. Agreed?" 

"Only questions?" Paul asked surprised. 

"Yeah, what did you think?" 

"I thought you wanted to fuck me, what else?" he rolled his eyes. 

Bingo again. 

"No, just questions," Juan said, "And I'll pay you for it. A lot. Okay?" 

The boy nodded warily. 

"Well," Juan took a deep breath, "Firstly, what were you doing with those four men twenty minutes ago?" 

Paul laughed humorlessly. "Fucking, obviously," he said. 

Shocked by the causality he pronounced that phrase, Juan stuttered, "But-but why? I mean why you-you let them?" 

The boy shrugged. "They pay me well," he said, "Though sometimes I wonder if it's worth it. They are fucking pigs. I can barely walk after every time and surely can't get away without bruises." 

Juan was even more shocked. "You mean you- you're a..." 

"Prostitute. Whore. Rent-boy. Whatever you want to call it. I needed money and this seemed an easy way, but once you start, you can never go back." 

Juan stared at him for a moment, then asked the most sensible question he could think of, "How old are you?" 

"Why are you asking?" The boy looked wary again. 

Juan gave him a few banknotes without looking. "Just curious," he said, "Tell me the truth." 

Paul looked at Juan, then at money, then out of the window. "Seventeen," he mumbled. 

The Spaniard stayed silent trying to process the information, then whispered, "Why are you doing it?" 

The boy shrugged. "I need money. My dad left us and my mum has to look after my little sister. She's ill and her treatment costs a lot." 

"Does your mum know what you do for living?" 

"Noo," Paul said horrified, "If she knew, she'd kill me. I told her I'm working in a shop." 

"Do you earn enough?" Juan asked. 

Paul shrugged. "Sometimes. My clients are mostly rich." 

"Like footballers?" 

"Yeah." 

"Do you often meet with those four players?" 

Paul looked at him biting his lip and Juan pushed a few banknotes to him. The boy took them hesitantly. "Once or twice a week," he said. 

"Since when?" 

"A few months. John offered me a lot of money, so I agreed. Then other people started to find out about me." 

"Wait a minute," Juan said slowly trying hard to stay calm, "You mean they got you into prostitution?" 

Paul looked at him horrified. "I didn't say that. I didn't." 

"That's exactly what you said, Paul." 

The boy looked trapped. "They didn't get me into anything. I chose it myself," he said quickly. 

Juan took a deep breath. "Listen, Paul," he said, "Wouldn't you like to quit your job?" 

Paul smiled sadly. "I can't. I'd like to, but I need money and if I stop, they... They won't like it." 

"What if I promised you and your family will never need anything, your sister will get proper medical treatment and you'll get a good education. I just need a favor from you." 

"What kind of favor?" the boy whispered. 

Juan smiled. "Let's go to somewhere and discuss it over a piece of pizza, shall we? Are you hungry?" 

Paul nodded. 

"Then we're going," Juan said and started the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Fernando wakes up from the sound of Nora's crying. A second later Leo joins her too. Olalla's sleeping peacefully next to him and Fernando doesn't want to disturb her. He gets up and heads to the kids' room. His heart is beating in his throat, even though he tries to think reasonably. There's nothing to fear. No one can harm his kids. He has to calm down. Right now.

Fernando takes a deep breath and opens the door quietly. Nora and Leo are both standing on their beds crying miserably and look up to their father when he enters. Fernando smiles to reassure them that everything's fine and walks to them. Nora raises her arms and when Fernando leans down to hug her, someone grabs him by the waist and shoves him against the wall. Fernando blinks and stares in horror. The four heroes of his nightmares are standing right in front of him, in his house, in his kids' room and he's pinned to the wall, he can't move and his children are screaming loudly as John leans down and lifts them up.

Fernando trashes like mad. "Leave them alone," he shouts.

John shakes his head sympathetically. "Nando, we warned you," he says, "You didn't take it seriously."

"If you dare to touch..."

Petr's hand closes his mouth promptly. "Shut up, bitch, or it'll be worse," he hisses.

Fernando only starts trashing harder.

"Torres, if you don't stop fucking moving, your kids will be in a great danger," Frank spats.

Fernando shakes his head, eyes widening, and goes still.

"Good boy," Ashley pats him on the head, "Now promise not to scream, when Petr removes his hand."

Fernando nods quickly. The goalkeeper takes off his hand from his mouth and Fernando takes a deep breath. Nora and Leo are still crying and Frank turns to John. "Fucking shut them up or I don't know what I'll do," he shouts.

Fernando trembles. "No, leave them alone. Please, don't hurt them. I'll do what you want. Anything. Just don't touch them," he pleads.

"Should have thought about it before, Nando," John sneers kissing Nora's cheek.

Fernando starts trashing again and only Petr's hard slap makes him stop.

"Wait, if he says he's ready for everything, maybe we should give him a chance," Frank says.

Fernando nods vigorously as the others murmur their agreement. Petr pushes Fernando down and the striker falls to his knees. Leo starts crying louder. "What do you want me to do?" Fernando whispers.

"What do you think?" Ashley laughs.

"What do you want to do, Nando?" John asks.

Fernando just looks at them blinking back the tears and wishes they would take him to somewhere else, so his kids wouldn't witness this.

"Do you want to suck our cocks?" Ashley asks.

Fernando closes his eyes and nods.

"Tell it out loud, slut, tell us how much you want it," Petr says yanking his hair.

"I want it. I want it so bad," Fernando whispers.

"Do you want us to fuck you?" John asks.

"Y-yes," Fernando whispers.

"Yes, please," John corrects him with a kind smile.

"Yes, please," Fernando repeats, voice barely audible.

"Tell us how hard," Petr pulls his hair again, "Loudly."

"I-I want you t-to f-fuck me very hard," Fernando stammers closing his face with his hands.

"What do you think, guys?" Ashley asks and Fernando looks up at them pleadingly.

"I think it's already late," John says with a cruel smirk on his face.

Fernando sucks in a breath.

"I agree. This whore doesn't deserve it," Petr says.

"Well, then someone take the boy, I can hardly hold the girl," John says.

"No," Fernando whispers. "No!" he shouts. "Please don't do it. I'm here, do what you want with me. I'm ready for everything. Fuck me all night long, do whatever you want, just don't touch them. Don't touch my kids, please, please, don't," he begs.

No one seems to be paying attention to him. Nora and Leo have lost their voices from crying. John and Ashley take them to the door, Petr and Frank follow them. Leo cries harder and stretches his tiny hands to his father. Nora's shriek is heartbreaking. She looks at Fernando who's still on his knees also crying. "Daddy," she cries as John takes her out.

Fernando is left petrified. He can't breathe, can't move, he doesn't see or hear anything. There's only his kids' crying in his ears...

~~~

Fernando woke up from the sound of Nora's crying. A second later Leo joined her too. Fernando touched his face with a trembling hand. It was covered in tears and sweat. Had it been a dream? Looked like it. Thank God. The children were still crying. Olalla was sleeping peacefully next to him and Fernando didn't want to disturb her. He got up and headed to the kids' room. His heart was beating in his throat, even though he tried to think reasonably. There was nothing to fear. No one could harm his kids. It was just a dream. He had to calm down. Right now.

Fernando took a deep breath and opened the door quietly. Nora and Leo were both standing on their beds crying miserably and looked up to their father when he entered. Fernando smiled to reassure them everything was fine and walked to them. Nora raised her arms and when Fernando leaned down to hug her, he remembered the dream and turned back abruptly his heart skipping a beat.

There wasn't anyone. Fernando blushed embarrassed and berated himself for being so stupid, then picked up his daughter and his son.

"What's up, guys, why are you crying?" he asked wiping away their tears.

The children just wrapped their small hands around his neck and put their heads on his chest.

"Bad dream, princess?" Fernando asked her daughter.

The little girl sniffled and nodded. Fernando kissed her cheek to comfort her. "It's just a dream, sweetie. We talked about it, remember? It's not real."

"Evil men wanted to take Leo and me away," Nora whimpered.

Fernando shuddered. "No one will take you away. Daddy's here, right? He won't let anyone take you away. Now stop crying, so your brother will stop too."

Nora gradually calmed down and Leo followed her. They categorically refused to sleep in their room and Fernando decided to take them to their bedroom. While he was putting them to bed, Olalla opened her eyes and whispered sleepily, "What's going on?"

"We had a nightmare and woke up Leo and daddy Leo," Fernando said, "So we'll stay with mummy and daddy till morning."

Olalla took her husband's hand as he lay next to him. "Looks like someone else had a nightmare too," she murmured feeling him shaking.

Fernando just sighed.

"What was it?" Olalla asked.

"The usual."

"Fer, you shouldn't worry about them. They just want to scare you."

"Well then, they are very successful in it, because I am scared! Every minute I spend away from you, I keep thinking that you could be in danger now. I don't know what to do. Maybe I should just do what they want," he finished in whisper.

"No!" Olalla cried and then clasped her hand on her mouth as Leo whimpered in sleep. "No," she whispered, "Don't do it, Fer. Hold on. Please, hold on."

Fernando nodded and bringing her hand to his lips kissed it. Olalla stroked his face until his eyes closed and his breathing deepened. "Just wait a little bit more, love," she whispered, "This will be over, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

"You know I've been thinking if we aren't taking this too far involving his kids," Ashley said.

"But how else are we going to make him obey us?" John said, "He doesn't fear us anymore."

"Dumb bitch," Petr hissed, "I can't control myself when he walks smugly in the changing room with his fucking protector."

"What if we just leave him alone?" Ashley wondered.

"What?" Frank cried, "Don’t you want Torres anymore? I personally will do everything to get my hands on him again. The way he was begging when I was fucking him... Only thinking about it turns me on."

"Yeah, the look in his eyes was really something. Like a frightened wild deer. And to know that you can do what you want to him and to have him know that..." Ashley licked his lips, "It's one thing to fuck random whores and another to fuck someone like Torres, to have such control over him."

"Didn't know you had that romantic streak in you," John snorted, "His eyes? Most of all I liked his ass. But anyway, that's what I want to get back. That control we had over him to show everyone on this fucking squad that they can't get in our way. Our little Nando will soon be crawling in front of us again."

"But how are we going to do it?" Petr asked, "The stupid whore doesn't buy our stories about hurting his kids."

"He will, trust me, he will," John said smirking, "Now let's go or we'll be late for training."

~~~

Fernando was a bit jumpy during the training not having completely shaken off the remnants of the nightmare. It felt so real. Maybe because Fernando knew that he would do exactly the same thing, if his children were in danger. David tried to cheer him up with his endless jokes and Fernando couldn't help smiling from time to time. Finally, he managed to convince himself again that nothing serious threatened his kids.

When he was on his way to David's car (he was thinking about using his own already, but David insisted that it was no trouble for him to pick up Fernando), John reached him. Deciding to ignore him, the Spaniard moved forward, but John grabbed his arm. Fernando shook it free and shoved him away, noticing with relief that David had gone out from the car and was approaching him.

"I want to talk to you, Nando," John said, "It's about your kids."

"I have nothing to talk to you about them," Fernando hissed, "Fuck off or I swear I'll kill you."

"Pity," John sighed, "Because this little guy misses its owner."

Fernando stared at the toy in his hand. It was a hideous purple elephant which for some weird reasons was Leo's favorite plaything.

He opened his mouth to ask where he had gotten it, when David reached them.

"Hey, back off, JT," he cried standing in front of Fernando.

John raised his hands in a calming gesture. "We're just talking, right, Nando?"

Fernando nodded slowly. "Will you wait for me in the car?" he asked David hoarsely, "It won't take long."

David looked at him surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Please."

David hesitated, but in the end sighed and turned back. "I'll be waiting in the car," he said.

"Where did you get it from?" Fernando hissed, when David left.

"That's a secret, Nando," John smirked, "Maybe you should ask your son."

Fernando clenched his fists. "I'll kill you," he spat.

"Listen here now," John said venomously, "It's not in your best interests to threaten me. You know what's in your interests? To listen to me carefully and to do what I tell you. In that case I'll leave your family alone. Is it clear?"

Fernando wanted to punch him so bad. No, he wanted to strangle him, to hit him until he turned into a bloody pulp, but he just gritted his teeth and nodded.

"Good," John smiled, "Now go home and wait until I call you. I'll tell you where to meet us."

He bared his teeth in a vicious smirk when he saw the flicker of fear in Fernando's eyes. He patted him on the cheek. "You didn't really think you won, did you, Nando? Oh, you did..." John laughed, "Don't worry, they will be only four of us this time."

Still laughing he went to his car, leaving Fernando standing there to feel how his heart turned to ice from fear.

~~~

As much as David tried, Fernando still refused to tell him the details of his conversation with John. Sighing in defeat, the Brazilian stopped his car in front of Fernando's building and while the striker was on his way to his apartment, quickly called Olalla and reported to her the situation. It had been almost a week since Juan convinced that boy to go to the police, but there was still no action undertaken against John and co. According to Juan they were still investigating, calling that boy to interrogation over and over again. David hoped they would succeed, because Olalla said Fernando was growing more anxious day by day and was thinking of giving up. He was living in panic every minute. Olalla herself was very nervous. She was convinced John's words were only empty threats, but what if not? They couldn't risk it.

Fernando tried to act as usual, even cheerful, but to Olalla it looked horribly fake. He was playing with the kids having refused to eat, when his phone rang. Fernando jumped up startled, closed his eyes for a second and glanced at the phone. It was John.

"Yes," Fernando said as calmly as possible retreating into the bedroom.

"I thought you wouldn't answer," John laughed.

"What do you want?" Fernando spat.

"Oh, so you want to get straight to the point? Well, here is the deal, Nando. You do what we tell you and we don't hurt your kids. I think you understood that we're not joking, right?"

"Yes," Fernando said.

"Smart boy," John praised him, "Listen to me. In an hour you have to be in Ashley's house. Alone, obviously. We'll be waiting for you."

"Tell him to bring lube. Ours is finished," someone cried from the background.

John laughed. "Tell him yourself."

"Hey, Torres," Frank said after a few seconds, "I've prepared so much for you. By the way, do you prefer ordinary handcuffs or pink ones?"

"Okay, give it to me," John said apparently taking the phone out of Frank's hands, "Did you understand everything, Nando?"

"Yes," Fernando whispered.

"Then see you in an hour," John said and disconnected.

Fernando slumped on the bed burying his face in the pillow, taking deep breaths and trying to stop the shaking of his hands and to find the strength to get up.

~~~

Deep breath. Again. You have to, Fernando told himself, you have to.

With great effort he made himself get up from the bed, go out of the bedroom and take his jacket and car keys. He opened the door quietly, wanting to slip out without telling anything to his wife, but Olalla suddenly appeared by his side. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Uh, I'll walk a little," Fernando lied.

"What has happened?" Olalla asked looking into his eyes.

"N-nothing. Why are you asking?"

"Because you're very pale and your hands are shaking," Olalla said.

Fernando hid his hands behind his back. "I'm fine, Oli," he tried to smile, "Really."

"Well, then I'm coming with you," Olalla said.

"No!" Fernando cried, "I mean, n-no, I want to be alone."

"Fer, I don't want you to go anywhere," Olalla said warily, "You look really weird."

"I'm fine," Fernando repeated, "I'll be back soon."

Olalla came forward and hugged him tightly. "I love you," she whispered.

Fernando took a few deep breaths through his mouth until he managed to make his voice more or less steady. "I love you too," he whispered back.

He wished he could stay like this forever, wished he could go back to the comfort of his home and his family, but he knew he couldn't. Against his will he pushed Olalla back gently and pecked her on the lips. Then he turned and closed the door after him before his knees could give in.

He drove slowly, submersed in his thoughts, trying to prepare himself for the worst. Think clearly, think clearly, he told himself. He realized that his mind was foggy, but couldn't do anything. The panic was tearing him apart from the inside, filling his heart, crawling to his brain. A few times he had to stop the car and try to calm down, because his hands were shaking too badly.

What if instead of going there he just took Olalla and the kids and left? But how long could they hide? What were they going to do then? No, stupid idea, very stupid. He couldn't. He could go to the police, he didn't care if the whole world knew what had happened to him if he could keep his kids safe. But what evidence did he have? He could denounce them, but how could he be sure that those bastards didn't have other accomplices? Wouldn't it be too much of a risk for his children?

Fernando took his face in his hands and let out a muffled wail. He stayed like that for a few minutes then raised his head and with a determined look on his face drove forward.

He stopped the car a little bit away from Ashley's house and looked at the watch. He still had eleven minutes. Taking a deep breath he repeated the mantra he'd established for himself while driving here. _Stay calm, don't fight, do what they say. Stay calm, don't fight, do what they say. Stay calm..._ No, no, no, he couldn't stay calm. His heart was threatening to break free from his ribcage. You can do it, he tried to convince himself, you can do it. No, it was a lie. He couldn't. He couldn't, but he had to.

He opened the door and went out slamming it shut immediately as if to close the ways for escape. He looked at the watch again. Five minutes left. He'd better hurry. Who knew what they could do if he was late? A step forward. Another one. Then another. See, it's not that difficult, he told himself, hurry up. One more step and he could almost ignore his shaking knees. He was thinking about Nora and Leo, about their laughter, about the way they kissed him goodnight...

"Fernando," he heard from behind.

He turned back startled and almost stumbled on his own feet. Juan Mata was running to him calling his name and waving his hand. Maybe he was invited too. Fernando shuddered. Just not this, please, just not this. It was too much, too much. He couldn't stand it. He thought Juan really regretted what he had done, but he was here now and was approaching him. Fernando closed his eyes and gripped the tree next to him for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter and the epilogue left!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official part. A small epilogue will follow!

"What are you doing here?" Fernando heard Juan's voice. 

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at him. 

"Nando, do you feel bad?" Juan asked, still panting after the run he'd made. He put his hand on Fernando's shoulder, but quickly drew it back. "What are you doing here?" he repeated. 

Fernando forced himself to answer. _Do what they say_ , he reminded himself. "You know it very well," he choked out. 

Juan looked at him confused, but Fernando turned back and started walking forward. 

"Nando, wait," Juan cried, "Where are you going? Do you know whose house is that?" 

Fernando would have laughed, but he didn't have the strength. He just kept going. Juan ran to him and stood in front of him gripping his shoulders. Fernando flinched and tried to push him away, but then changed his mind and lowered his hands. 

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered obediently. 

"I want you to get back to the car and sit there," Juan said. 

Fernando blinked. "Why?" 

"Because I want to talk to you." 

"Talk..." Fernando repeated dully, "Let's go inside the house and we can... talk." He glanced at his watch again and gasped. "I have to go. I'm late," he whispered terrified and tried to walk away. 

"No, Nando, wait," Juan said grabbing his arm. 

"Let me go," Fernando cried. Suddenly panic hit him with a new force. "I have to go. I have to go." 

"You aren't going anywhere," Juan said shoving him back, "You're coming with me." 

He tried to drag Fernando to the car, but the striker stubbornly fought against him. Juan was relentless. Whenever Fernando managed to shove him away and turn to Ashley's house, he grabbed him again or stood on his way pushing him back. "I'm not letting you go until you talk to me," he announced. 

Fernando was getting desperate. "I have to go," he repeated voice trembling, "Let me go. Juan... Please... Let me go." 

The striker's whole body was shaking violently. His eyes were filled with tears and Juan didn't know what to do. He hugged him tightly feeling like if he loosened his grip, Fernando would fall down. He silently thanked Ashley for choosing to live in an isolated, private district, so there weren't many spectators in the street. 

Fernando was now openly sobbing. All his strengths had left him and he wasn't even fighting against Juan's grip. All he could think about was that he was late, he was awfully late and he was letting down his family. "Please, Juan," he whispered, "Please..." He couldn't understand what Juan wanted. Why didn't he let him go? They would make him pay for being late, even if he blamed it on Juan. 

"Let's go to the car, okay, Nando?" Juan said slowly. 

Fernando shook his head. He had to go. Juan didn't understand. Juan didn't care. The striker gathered the last drops of his strength and shoved the younger man away. Juan fell on the grass and Fernando ran to the house only to be caught in someone's arms.

~~~

"David," Fernando whispered, when he finished trashing against the firm grip realizing it was his friend.

"Yes, Nando, it's me, calm down," David said gently. 

"David, I have to go, let me go," Fernando pleaded. 

"Thank God you're here," Juan said, quickly approaching them, "I couldn't stop him." 

"I have to go," Fernando shouted exasperated, "David, if I don't go, they said they'll hurt them... They will..." 

"Nando, look at me," David said putting his palms on the Spaniard's cheeks and making him look into his eyes, "Nothing threatens your family, I promise..." 

"But..." 

"Do you believe me?" David interrupted, "I promise, Nando, nothing bad will happen to Nora and Leo. Do you believe me?" 

Fernando nodded. 

"Then let's go to the car and talk there, shall we?" David said slowly. 

Fernando didn't say anything, but didn't protest too much, when David and Juan dragged him to the defender's car which was the nearest. He was so exhausted that he would have fallen down unconscious, if fear didn't keep him on his feet. David opened the passenger door and helped Fernando inside. "Do you have something to drink?" he said turning turned to Juan. 

"Water," the Spaniard said, "Be back in a sec." 

David nodded and sat next to Fernando, who had drawn his head back not caring about the tears falling from his eyes. 

"Nando, don't cry," David said, gently wiping away his tears, "Everything's fine." 

"Why didn't you let me go?" Fernando whispered. 

"Because there is no need to take that risk," David explained, "Soon they'll have so many troubles, they won't have time to think of you." 

"Water," Juan said sitting in the back seat and handing the bottle to David. 

"Thanks," the Brazilian said and after a pause added quietly, "For everything." 

Juan shrugged and lowered his head. David brought the bottle to Fernando's lips helping him to drink. 

"He had Leo's elephant," Fernando murmured, "How did he have it?" 

"I don't know, Nando, but it doesn't mean anything," David said, "Now tell me what you were doing here." 

Fernando flinched. "They had the elephant and-and he threatened me and I believed him. If he had it, then he had somehow taken it from Leo... H-he told me to come here in an hour. What time is it? I can still go." He moved as if wanted to get out of the car. 

"Nando, Nando, stop," David grabbed his arm, "You're not going anywhere." 

"Maybe he found the elephant in the park," Juan suggested quietly, "When you were there with Nora and Leo." 

"Maybe..." Fernando drawled, "I don't recall seeing it after that day. Wait... How did you know about the park? And what are you doing here?" He turned to Juan and the midfielder, unable to bear his gaze, lowered his head. 

"Olalla called me," he whispered. 

"What?" 

"She said you'd gone out very troubled and as I live near, asked me to follow you. I called David on the way." 

Fernando rubbed his face. "I don't understand," he said helplessly. 

"Look, Nando, what if I take you home and explain everything to you on the way?" David suggested. 

Fernando hesitated looking at Ashley's door. 

"Everything's fine, Nando," David assured him, "Let's go." 

The striker looked at David and nodded. 

The Brazilian smiled relieved. "We'll leave your car here, then I'll come back after it, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Guys, look," Juan said suddenly, pointing to Ashley's door. 

A car had stopped in front of it and two men went out of it. Juan laughed loudly. "Finally," he cried. 

Fernando looked at David, silently pleading for explanation. David sighed. "It's a long story, Nando," he said, "I'll tell you on the way." 

"Well, I... I guess I'll go," Juan mumbled, "My car is there." 

"Okay, see you tomorrow," David said. 

Juan glanced at Fernando, but he was looking forward and didn't say anything. Juan sighed and went out of the car.

~~~

Fernando had to hear the story twice - first time from David, second time from Olalla - to comprehend it. Despite his protests Olalla fed him and tucked him in the bed declaring that he's too slow and needs rest. Then, thankfully, she woke him up, when Fernando was in the middle of another terrible nightmare.

After drinking the glass of water his wife had brought him, Fernando felt much better. Everything that had happened since the meeting with John at the parking till getting to bed seemed a distant dream. 

"How are you now?" Olalla asked. 

Fernando smiled weakly. "Better," he said, then remembering what he had been told, frowned. "Oli, did you really start that dangerous game you told me about?" 

"Fer, it wasn't dangerous..." 

"It was! They're dangerous. What if they found out what you're up to?" 

"Fer, everything's fine now, right? They will never trouble us again. They face years in prison now. Isn't it a good thing?" 

Fernando sighed defeated. "Still you should have told me," he muttered. 

"C'mon, would you let us go on if you knew?" 

"I don’t know," Fernando said pressing his lips together not to smile. 

"I know," Olalla laughed and ruffled his hair, "Get up now, quick, quick." 

"Why?" Fernando whined, "You lie down." 

"Later, love, it's still evening. The dinner is waiting for you." 

"Fine, fine," Fernando sighed, "How do you always make me do what you want?" 

"Because you love me," Olalla said smugly. 

Fernando shook his head. "Maybe I really shouldn't spoil you so much." 

"It's late to think about it," Olalla shrugged, "Get up." 

Fernando groaned. "Okay, you won." 

When he finally got dressed and went to the kitchen, Olalla and the kids were sitting around the table. Nora ran to her father as soon as she saw him, with Leo trailing behind her and chewing his finger. "Daddy," they both cried and raised their arms. Fernando's heart swelled with happiness. He lifted them up and pressed them to his chest. Olalla looked at her family with a smile and then got up and approached them. She took Fernando's hand and put her head on her husband's shoulder. They stood like that for a moment, then Fernando put his children down, kissed his wife and they all together went to the table.


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and commenting <3

John was surprised when he was told he had a visitor. His lawyer visited him rarely only to inform him that the chances he would win his appeal were close to zero, and his family had seemingly forgotten about him ever since the verdict was announced. Thinking about the verdict made him grit his teeth. That fucking kid. It was all his fault. How had he even had the guts to stand up against them? After his case was made public, the other bloody whores had started appearing and selling their interviews to the media. The worst of it was that hobo who'd claimed they had raped him. John thought they had paid him enough to shut his mouth, but no, he had to come and tell everything. They were lucky Torres hadn't spoken or they would rot in jail till the end of their lives. Though it wasn't like now was any different. 

As he was going out, his cellmate called after him to come back soon or his ass would be missed. John thought about turning back and giving that fucker what he deserves, but remembering what had happened last time he tried to do it, he shuddered and went forward. 

The visitor waiting for him was a woman. He didn't recognize her at first, but looking closer he saw that it was Fernando's wife. Olya or something, he didn't remember her name. What was she doing here? 

The woman raised her head and John involuntarily recoiled from the glee and venom in her eyes. "Hello," she smiled, "Don't know if you recognize me, John. I'm Fernando's wife, Olalla. You remember Fernando, right? Your former teammate whose life you almost ruined just for fun." 

John opened his mouth, closed it again and stared at Olalla. "I... don't..." 

"Please stop pretending," Olalla smirked, "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about." 

"Listen, lady..." 

"Shh, I came here to tell you just one thing. Listen to me carefully," Olalla said coldly. 

"I'm all ears," John mocked. 

Olalla leaned closer and whispered. "It was us who did this. You're here now because of us. That's our revenge for what you did to Fernando. Thought you would like to know that." 

She stood up smirking at John's dumbfounded face. "Enjoy your time here," she said and with one last derisive look at him turned back and went out. 

~~~

"Nando..." Juan said softly. 

Fernando turned to him. "I'm in a hurry," he said. 

It wasn't a lie. David's car was at the mechanic's and he was waiting in the parking as Fernando had promised to give him a ride home. 

"I just... wanted to talk to you," Juan mumbled. 

Fernando closed his eyes for a second and sighed. Then he opened them and looked into Juan's blue ones. "I can't forgive you," he said quietly, almost apologetically. 

Juan nodded. He had been expecting this, but still had a tiniest hope that Fernando would have changed his mind. After the arrest and trial of John and the others the striker had almost come back to his previous self no longer fearing anyone, and Juan had started to nurture this silly hope that maybe, maybe he had a chance of being forgiven. 

"Look, Juan," Fernando said bringing him out of his musings, "I'm really grateful for everything you've done. But I... can't forget..." Squeezing his eyes shut he shook his head and moved to the door. 

"Fer," Juan called. 

Fernando turned to him. 

"Do you..." Juan swallowed, "Do you hate me?" 

Fernando seemed to be thinking. "No," he said after a while, "Not anymore." 

Juan took a deep breath and smiled weakly. For a second it seemed to him that Fernando would smile back, but he averted his gaze and went out of the changing room. Juan stared after him for a long time, standing in the deserted room, then took his bag and slowly went to his car. Fernando didn't hate him anymore. It was already something. He hadn't forgiven him, but Juan was ready to spend his whole life apologizing and making up to Fernando. Maybe one day... Who knows? Juan would keep on hoping.


End file.
